Once Bitten Twice Shy
by EDC83
Summary: This story is set late in Season 1 as Matty settles into her new role and the team adjusts to her leadership. Mac and Matty especially struggle with the transition. The whump will hit Mac, Jack, Riley, and Bozer for sure, but all MacGyver characters are fair game. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy: Part 1**

**_This chapter begins immediately post S1E16 – Hook._**

"Alright Blondie, truth or dare." Matty asks.

"Um, let's go truth." Mac decides.

"Did you hurt yourself jumping out that window in San Fransisco last week and fail to report it?" Matty inquires bluntly.

"I, uh, why would you think that?" Mac stalls.

"That's not an answer." Matty demands.

Mac steals a glance at Jack who shrugs and looks away; Mac sighs and responds, "Yes."

"Details, Mac." Matty insists.

"Mmm, sorry, we're not on the clock and I answered the question truthfully. Now, it's Bozer's turn." Mac deflects.

"I think he has you on a technicality. You only asked if he injured himself, not what the injury was." Jack replies amused.

"Fine, I'll wait until your next turn." Matty concedes.

Jacks bursts out laughing, "Oh, you know he's going to go dare for the rest of the night, now."

"Then I'll wait until he is back on the clock. He can't hold out forever." Matty reminds.

Mac clears his throat, "So Bozer, truth or dare?"

Bozer steals a nervous glance at Matty and chooses, "Oh dare, definitely dare."

Mac coughs a little and shakes his head to ward off the sudden dizzy spell, then he smiles and tosses Bozer a small brown paper bag, "Alright, I dare you to take a bite out of one of those, hold it for 10 seconds, and swallow."

Bozer looks into the bag, "Oh hell no, those are Carolina Reaper peppers! Man, you couldn't see or taste for a week after this exact same dare! Truth, I pick truth!"

"What's the problem Boz, clearly Mac did this and lived to tell about it." Riley teases.

"Yeah, and he swore he'd never EVER do that again. Pure hell on steroids, that's how he described it!" Bozer exclaims.

"Really? That's good to know since he's planning to choose dare the rest of the night," Matty smirks taking the paper bag from Bozer, "Oh look, there's like six of these little peppers in here. That should last all night."

Mac looks truly pained, "Thanks Boz."

"Tell me the truth about the incident in San Francisco and I'll take the peppers out of play." Matty taunts.

Mac puts one fist to his chest and coughs harshly into his other before replying, "Sorry, I'm suddenly not feeling well. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Fine, take the coward's way out. I'll get the story tomorrow at work." Matty challenges.

"Assuming I don't take a sick day," Mac retorts with a smile, although he really did feel off.

Matty just shakes her head and glares at him, but she's more amused than irritated.

"Dude, you might as well get it over with. She's going to find out eventually anyway. Trust me, she ALWAYS does." Jack suggests.

"Enjoy the game guys. I'm out." Mac replies, getting up to leave.

"Oh come on man. Don't be so stubborn!" Jack calls after him, shaking his head.

"So I take it he doesn't like to lose?" Matty asks rhetorically.

"You have no idea!" Bozer answers anyway.

"So before we go on, can we all agree the peppers are off limits?" Riley suggests.

"Deal. Yeah. For sure," Matty, Jack, and Bozer all answer in the affirmative.

"Unless Mac decides to rejoin," Matty adds as the remaining crew laughs and continues the game.

An hour later, Bozer is bringing out another round of beers as Jack heads inside.

"I'll be just a sec. I'm going to see if I can coax Mac back out." Jack advises.

"Good luck with that. I think he's really dug in this time. He's shut his bedroom door and turned off the light, but I guess it won't hurt to try," Bozer replies.

Jack knocks gently on the door before opening it, "Hey Mac. Whatcha say you quit hiding in here and rejoin the gathering? You're being kinda rude man."

Mac retorts sarcastically, "Sorry, I didn't realize that being sick was considered rude these day. I'll try to time my next ill…"

Mac's rant is interrupted by a harsh coughing fit as he struggles to sit up in bed and grabs a tissue. Jack's stomach flips as he realizes that Mac had been telling the truth and no one believed him. He quickly moves to Mac's side and supports him during the coughing fit.

"Aw bud, I'm sorry. We thought you were just sulking. You definitely feel clammy. Is there anything I can get you?" Jack asks.

"Thanks, but I just…" Mac begins but stops when he notices small specks of blood on the tissue in his hand.

Jack sees it too and instructs, "Alright, get dressed. I'm taking you to medical."

Mac quickly self-diagnoses the pulmonary embolism as a result of their stint in the Uruguay quicksand, it fit all his symptoms, so he nods his consent which only increases Jack's worry.

Mac realizes that Jack is panicking and quickly advises, "I'll be okay Jack. It think it's a PE, an unfortunate complication from the quicksand. Hopefully we've caught it early and I'll just need some blood thinners to dissolve the clot."

"Maybe I should call an ambulance instead? You told me that was some serious shit, like possibly fatal." Jack fusses.

"Please Jack. I don't want a big scene. Besides, we'll probably get there faster if you drive anyway." Mac responds as he finished dressing.

"Yeah, uh, okay. Let's go." Jack agrees ducking under Mac's arm as he wobbles a little.

Jack sits Mac down on the couch and says, "I'm just going to grab my keys and let everyone know what's going on."

Mac just nods and leans back heavily into the sofa.

Jack snatches his keys off the bench of the fire pit and announces, "I'm taking Mac to medical. He's really sick."

Jack turns and leaves before anyone can process what they've just heard.

Matty, Riley, and Bozer rush inside in time to see Jack helping a pale and sweaty Mac off the couch and leading him outside. Soon after the door closes they hear the Shelby rev up and speed off. Guilt settles in the pits of their stomachs.

"Well, I feel like a total ass." Matty declares.

"I've known Mac most of my life. If he's voluntarily going to medical, he must feel pretty lousy." Bozer adds.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not just going to wait around here. I'm heading down to medical to find out what's wrong with Mac." Riley announces, forgetting that she had rode in with Jack.

"Let's go. We'll take my car." Matty agrees.

Forty minutes later, they rush into medical to find Jack pacing the waiting room.

"Jack, what's going on?" Matty demands.

"He coughed up a little blood back at the house. Mac thinks it's a blood clot from the quicksand that's traveled to his lungs. The doc believes he's right, but is doing tests to confirm." Jack replies.

"Damn. I should have taken him seriously when he said he wasn't feeling well." Matty sighs.

"Yeah, I think we all feel that way." Riley agrees.

Jack spots the doctor and immediately rushes toward him, "Is Mac going to be alright?"

Doc Pierce holds out his hands to forestall anymore questions as he explains to the gathered group, "He has a DVT, a small piece broke off and traveled to his lung, causing his symptoms. The clot wasn't large enough to significantly block his airway or collapse his lung. We're able to treat it with blood thinners. We are going to keep him under observation overnight. If he's stable we can follow him as an outpatient, but I won't clear him for duty until the DVT is completely resolved."

"How long will that take?" Bozer asks.

"Each patient is different, but usually 5-10 days." Doc advises.

"Can we see him?" Jack requests.

"Of course. I'll have the nurse come get you once he's settled in a room." Doc confirms.

Twenty minutes later, Mac's been given clot busters and settled in a room for the night. He's already feeling better. There's a light knock at the door and he looks up as Jack, Matty, Bozer, and Riley pile in the room looking like cats who ate the canary.

"Hey guys." Mac greets with a smile.

"Mac, how are you feeling?" Riley asks.

"Much better actually. They're just keeping me overnight as a precaution." Mac replies.

"You're looking better too," Jack confirms, "You really had me worried bud."

"You had us all worried." Bozer adds.

"Sor…" Mac starts.

"…Don't you dare apologize for something you had no control over. I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't believe you when he said you weren't feeling well. Because of that, treatment of a serious medical condition was delayed. I'm just glad that Jack checked on you and got you to medical before the delay caused any serious repercussions." Matty interjected.

"I'm sorry too, Mac." Riley adds.

"We all feel terrible man. Can you forgive us?" Bozer asks.

Mac nods, "It's fine, I…"

"…It's not fine. It was really uncool and we won't let it happen again." Bozer interrupts.

After a moment of silence, Matty decides to lighten the mood,"So Blondie, it seems you will be taking sick time tomorrow. I guess you really don't want to tell me about San Francisco."

The group laughs, then Mac sobers and states, "You said if I messed up even one time, the word improvise…"

"… Oh Mac, no. That's not what I meant at all. I always want to be advised of injuries and illnesses, even the ones that result from foolhardy stunts. Got it?" Matty clarifies.

Mac nods, "Sprained wrist and bruised ribs."

"What?" Matty puzzles.

"The jump from the window in San Francisco resulted in a sprained wrist and bruised ribs. Nothing major." Mac explains.

"Minor, Major… Makes no difference. I want to know. I promise to believe you next time." Matty assures as her phone beeps.

Mac nods and tries unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Well, we should let you get some rest." Bozer states.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up." Jack winks.

"You don't have to stay, Jack." Mac replies.

"Now where else would I be? Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with me." Jack answers stubbornly.

"Alright, I'll have my car take Riley and Bozer home. I need to brief Oversight and complete some paperwork since this was a mission related injury." Matty advises.

Matty, Riley, and Bozer leave as Jack settles into the recliner for the night. Mac is asleep within seconds. Matty makes her way upstairs to the restricted corridor and enters her bosses's office.

"Well? Do you want to explain to me why Agent Dalton's Shelby was seen on video surveillance nearly taking out the ambulance bay?" James snaps as soon as the door is closed.

Matty sighs, "There was a delayed complication of the Uruguay mission. It seems Agent MacGyver developed a DVT from the time spent trapped in that quicksand. I'm told they're going to be able to treat it will blood thinners though. Mac's already stable and feeling better. He's expected to make a full recovery."

James lets out a relieved breath, "Good, that's good. Can I assume he didn't report this complication?"

"Actually, he did report not feeling well earlier this evening. At the time, I don't think he knew exactly what was the matter. I believe he intended to sleep it off, but when he figured it out, he immediately let Jack bring him in." Matty explains.

James frowns, "He should have called an ambulance."

"Perhaps, but I recall handing an agent with a collapsed lung in the Ukraine that refused to taken by ambulance and instead drove himself to the hospital." Matty reminds.

James shakes his head chagrined, "Alright, fair enough, but I want better for him. He shouldn't make the same mistakes I did."

"Well, he is his father's son. Besides it's not like he can learn from your mistakes, he doesn't…" Matty begins.

"…Thank you, Director Webber. I can expect your paperwork on the incident in the morning?" James cuts Matty off to avoid this source of contention between them.

"Of course." Matty replies frustrated, believing it would do both father and son a world of good to be reunited.

Matty turns to leave when James says, "I do appreciate the difficult situation you're in, Matty. There's no one I trust more to steer the Phoenix and especially handle that particular team. I'm afraid Thornton left them with some bad habits."

"It'll take some time, but I promise to weed those out." Matty assures.

"I know you will. Thanks Matty." James replies.

Matty leaves and heads for her own office to complete said paperwork while she waits for her town car to return and take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy: Part 2**

**_This chapter occurs post S1E19 – Compass, after Jack and Mac return from the mission in France._**

"Good job guys. Go, get out of here." Matty concludes.

"Bud, I don't know about you but I am starving! I'll pick up some burgers if you provide the beers. Whatcha say?" Jack suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good man." Mac agrees and they start to leave.

"Actually Mac, hang back a minute. We need to finish our discussion regarding the events of the previous mission." Matty requests.

"You mean the stolen data tapes that we recovered? Should I stay too, boss lady?" Jack asks.

"No Jack, we're good. I just need Mac." Matty clarifies.

"Okay cool. I'll meet you at your place Mac." Jack states as he leaves.

"Sit down Mac," Matty waits for him to comply before continuing, "Mac, I assume you recall our discussion before you were called away to Boston. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I don't want a new partner, and I definitely don't need a new partner. I failed to give Jack clear instructions and that's on me. Maybe he doesn't speak physics or chemistry, but he does speak my language…" Mac begins.

"…I know he literally speaks your language Mac, I…" Matty interrupts.

"…No, not English. Well yes, of course he speaks English, but…" Mac cuts in.

"…that's debatable." Matty interjects with a chuckle.

"Jack speaks my language in so many other ways. He's learned my expressions, my body language, he knows what I need and when I need it. We trust each other. I am able to do what I need to because I know he's got my back. I function better because he's there. His lack of knowledge in science isn't a problem…" Mac continues.

"…Really, because that lack of knowledge led to a broken arm. I'd call that a pretty big problem." Matty inserts.

"That's not on him. That was entirely my fault. It was my plan, I was lead, and I failed to ensure my directions were understood. The miscommunication was mine only. I accept that responsibility, but our differences is not a weakness, it's a strength. I think it would be a mistake to split us up, our track record should speak for itself." Mac reasons.

"Alright, well, I'm not convinced it was completely your fault since Jack was the one that leapt into the trash compactor to begin with. However, you made some valid points. You are the team lead and it is your responsibility to communicate clearly with your team members," Matty sighs, "I tell you what I'm going to do. While Jack is completing the physical therapy that he's thus far neglected, you are going to attend a series of workshops put on by the Alan Alda Center for Communicating Science. They specialize in teaching scientists and doctors how to communicate more effectively with lay people. Jack has four weeks of rehab ahead and you have four weeks of classes so make the most of it. Go home, pack, and get a good night's sleep because you've got a flight booked out of LAX at 6:00 AM, orientation is tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait, the flight's already booked so you knew…" Mac starts.

"… I knew I was sending you to the program regardless, yes. I didn't know whether or not I was going to switch things up." Matty confirms.

"Are you?" Mac asks hesitantly.

"Not yet. As director it's my job to do anything in my power to keep all of my agents safe. As a team lead, you have a similar duty. I expect you to take the classes seriously, Mac. You can expect a similar review anytime a member of your team returns from a mission sick or hurt. Clearly, health and safety weren't objectives that Thornton valued, but I do. Do you understand?" Matty instructs.

"Yes ma'am, uh, Matty." Mac agrees.

"Good, now go home. Remind Jack his PT is at 8:00 AM sharp tomorrow. I'll see you in four weeks." Matty dismisses.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac walks in his front door and is practically assaulted by Jack, Riley, and Bozer.

Jack speaks first, "Dude, they just told me what Matty threatened when I was in the infirmary. She's not really splitting us up is she?"

"No, not yet anyway." Mac answers.

"Okay, good. That's good," Jack lets out a relieved breathe and switches gears, " So we were thinking about a movie marathon tonight, would you rather watch…".

"…Sorry, I can't. You probably shouldn't either. You have PT at 08:00 tomorrow." Mac declines.

"Oh that, I wasn't planning on…" Jack starts.

"Damn it Jack, just go to the physical therapy okay!" Mac snaps.

"Uh, you've skip out on PT like a gazillion times. You're hardly in any position to.." Jack scoffs.

"…That's part of the problem, Jack. Matty doesn't think we take our health and safety seriously. Look, if you want to continue being partnered with me, you're going to have to complete the four weeks of mandatory rehabilitation. Will you please just do it and not make a fuss?" Mac interrupts.

Jack blows out a frustrated breathe, "Fine."

"Thanks. Let's eat. Then I have to pack and get to sleep. I have an early flight in the morning." Mac announces.

"Uh, where to? I'll do the rehab thing, but Matty better not be sending you on missions without me watching your six." Jack demands.

"Relax, it's not a mission. While you're completing PT, I'll be attending a program designed to teach scientists to communicate information in a nontechnical manner for the average person…" Mac explains.

Jack laughs, "Seriously, that's a thing? There is a class that can teach you how to talk like a human?"

"Man, we should have sent you through that years ago." Bozer jokes.

Mac frowns, "I didn't realize you all thought it was such a problem."

"Oh come on man, we're just busting your chops. You don't have to go and get all sensitive about it." Jack postures.

"Or maybe he does. Perhaps that's part of the deprograming." Riley teases.

"You know what, I'm not hungry. Good night." Mac storms off to his room to pack.

"Mac, don't be like that. We were just kidding." Bozer calls after him, but the only response is the slamming of a door.

Jack sighs and heads to Mac's room, "He hasn't eaten all day, that's why he's so touchy. I'll handle this," he knocks on the door, "Hey man, I know you need to pack, but you should eat first. You said yourself Matty doesn't think we take our health seriously and I happen it know you haven't eaten in close to 30 hours. I'm going to do my part and I need you to do yours too, okay?"

The door opens and Mac sheepishly apologizes , "You're right. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"It's all good man. So how about we have one last sit down meal as a family before you head back to school for the next month?" Jack suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good." Mac agrees.

Mac gets some food in him and is able to joke right along with his friends. After he finishes eating he starts to get up, "Well, I'd better get packed."

"Can we give you a ride to the airport tomorrow?" Jack asks.

Mac laughs, "At 04:30? No, I wouldn't do that to you all. I'll take an Uber."

"Ouch, six o'clock flight huh?" Jack realizes.

"Yep. Apparently, there's an orientation tomorrow afternoon." Mac advises.

"I can't believe Matty's sending you back to college. You're like the smartest person I know; I barely follow you half the time." Riley marvels.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point. Besides, learning is a life-long process." Mac responds.

"Alright, well text us your return information so we can pick you up." Bozer requests.

"Will do." Mac agrees.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Riley, Jack, and Bozer anxiously wait staring at the flight board in the LAX baggage claim area, flashing that Flight 2357 from New York is delayed. Mac's flight was already two hours late, but he hadn't sent them so much as a text and his phone was going straight to voicemail. The airline personnel were only able to confirm that the flight had taken off as scheduled and may have had to stop for mechanical issues. Of course, Jack had called Matty who was looking into it. Now they could only wait for news with the other families that had passengers on the plane. So far, security had been able to keep the media outside the main doors and they'd only been able to interview individuals that sought them out. Matty's arrival drags the trio out of their worries.

"Matty, what did you find out?" Jack asks.

"Not much. All communication with the plane was lost at 12:21 over Iowa. As far as we can tell, that's also around the last time any of the passengers were heard from. All of their cells and mobile devices have been dark since. However, the flight didn't drop off radar until it was over Colorado. While it didn't detour from its flight path, the working theory is the plane was hijacked and went down somewhere in the Colorado wilderness. They have choppers in the air, but there's 3.5 million acres to search. They're going to make an announcement soon and gather contact information before asking everyone to go home and wait. Jack, Mac listed you as his emergency contact and I've already verified your information. Let's go. There's nothing more we can do here." Matty advises gravely.

The gang leaves the airport and heads straight for Mac and Bozer's place.

"Riley, I've sent you a list of all the electronic devices on the flight that we know about. Can you set up an alert should any of them come back online." Matty requests.

"Absolutely." Riley promises, glad to be able to so something.

The group is solemnly slumped around the living room a few hours later when Matty's phone brings the group out of their thoughts.

"Webber." Matty answers as she walks out on the deck to take the call.

The remaining trio intently watch her facial expression and body language trying to glean any information, but all find Matty unreadable and are left to wait. After what seems like an eternity, Matty hangs up the call and heads back inside.

"Well?" Jack asks impatiently.

Matty sighs, "The plane was spotted in the La Garita Wilderness, a remote section of the Colorado mountains. Rescuers have reached the plane and confirmed there were only minor injuries."

Jack, Riley, and Bozer break out in relieved smiles and laughter, but Matty's expression remains grave.

Jack is the first to notice, "But?"

"The plane suffered a massive electrical failure. Mac was able to build some sort of generator out of the devices aboard the plane to power the essentials and keep them in air long enough to avoid crashing in a populated area. The pilots made a emergency landing in a plateau within the wilderness near a water source. Mac taught the passengers how to make the water safe to drink and what could be eaten. Then he set out to find help." Matty explains.

"Damn it! So he's still missing?" Jack figures.

Matty just nods.

"He'll be okay Jack. I don't know anyone more knowledgable about the great outdoors." Bozer reminds.

"Yeah, he got you all out of the Kazakhstan forest when your chopper went down. He'll survive this." Riley assures.

Jack lets out an exasperated breathe, "I know, you're right. I just hate the waiting."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Colorado wilderness, Mac pulls his jacket tighter around him and looks for a place to make camp as the sun sets. He'd kept a good pace of hiking since leaving the plane. It was beautiful country and he vowed to come back when he could really enjoy it. Mac reminds himself that the passengers and crew had plenty of food and water and there were a couple of nurses on board who took take care of the minor injuries. Hopefully, no medical issues arise that they're unequipped to handle.

A couple of days later, Jack slams is fist into the table in the war room. There had been no new information since the plane was found and passengers and crew were rescued.

"I'm telling you Matty, we need boots on the ground looking for him. I'm A.M.O.S. certified, I…" Jack begins.

"…Jack, they have the A.M.O.S. certified search and rescue looking. Individuals who are much more familiar with the terrain…" Matty interrupts.

"…Maybe, but there not more familiar with Mac. I know how he thinks Matty, I could…" Jack inserts.

"…Jack, there are search dogs trying to pick up his trail. Nobody is giving up on him, okay?" Matty assures.

"Yeah man, you've seen the news. They're crediting him for saving the lives of everyone aboard that flight. The search for the lost hero, isn't that what they called it?" Bozer reminds.

"And you don't think his face being plastered all over the news, might cause some old enemy to crawl out of the woodwork and attempt to get to him before we do?" Jack scoffs.

"Matty already thought of that Jack. I'm handling it. I've got a program tracking the movements on anyone who we believe may even hold the slightest grudge against Mac. None of them are anywhere near Colorado." Riley promises.

'Finally.' Mac thinks spying a sleepy little town from the overlook he's reached.

Mac realizes he'll have to take it slow down the steep ridge, but hopefully he can make it by nightfall. He pushes it well past sunset, thankfully there is a full moon to help illuminate his way. Now off the mountain, he continues to trek toward town.

'Sleepy little town is right,' Mac notes realizing that the streets are desolate and businesses appear to be closed for the evening.

Mac notices a light down the street and heads toward it to find a little bed and breakfast. He heads inside to the reception area.

Mac hears the voice of an older male voice say, "I'll be with you in a second," presumably in response to the door sensor.

Mac's attention is drawn to a newspaper on the counter. The headline read "Where is the Lost Hero?" He learns that the plane had been found and everyone aboard, save him, was safe and sound. Mac is flooded with relief.

A kindly elder gentlemen comes out and greets, "Welcome to Creede. Can I assume you want a room for the evening?"

"I'd like that, yes." Mac smiles.

"You look familiar? Have you been around these parts before?" the gentleman asks.

"No sir, first time. It's beautiful country though." Mac replies, folding the newspaper to hide the photo of him.

"Ah, that it is sonny. A hiker, I take it." The man smiles, most of their walk-in business this time of year is from explorers who decide to venture off the mountains for a day or two for a shower and clean bed.

"Yes sir." Mac answers.

"Well, that's be $72. Cash or charge?"

Mac pulls out his wallet and pays with the hundred dollar bill he always kept tucked away for emergencies, no sense in alerting the media to his location by using a credit card.

"Okay, I'll just need a name for our records."

"Buddy. Buddy Dalton." Mac uses an alias in case his unique name triggers the connection for the inn keeper or any of his employees.

The inn keeper types it into the computer before handing Mac the room key, "Alright, Mr. Dalton. Take the stairs to the second floor and you'll be in the first room on the right. Breakfast is served from 7:00-9:00. Check out is at 12:00."

"Thanks." Mac takes his key and heads to his room intent on calling Jack and then getting a shower and some sleep.

Mac frowns when he enters the room and realizes there isn't a phone. He supposes it's an expense the B&B just doesn't need since most individuals have cellphones. Mac showers and pulls some clean clothes out of his backpack, intending to head down to the lobby and use the phone, but instead lays down on the bed and drifts off to sleep having pulled on a t-shirt and boxers.

The sharp beep pulls Riley from her sleep. She sits up on the bed and looks around to get her bearings.

"Oh yeah," She remembers recognizing Mac's bedroom.

The flashing red light on her computer draws her attention and she moves to check the alert. She sees that it's a new hotel registration at one of the nearest towns to where the plane landed. She opens it expecting to see another dead end, but her breathe catches when she reads the name "Buddy Dalton." Of course, it could still be a coincidence so she immediately attempts to hack into the security footage.

"What the hell? What kind of a hotel doesn't have security cameras at least covering the lobby!" Riley unconsciously raises her voice, drawing the attention of Jack who had been dozing on the couch.

"Ri, what's the matter?" Jack whispers to avoid waking Bozer who was asleep in his own bedroom.

"It could be nothing, but a guest checked into a B&B in Creede under the name 'Buddy Dalton.' I was going to check the security footage, but there isn't any." Riley advises.

"Okay, as much as I'd like to believe it was Mac. Why would he use an alias? It doesn't make sense." Jack puzzles.

"I guess, but I'd still like to confirm… Wait, he's in room 202. If they have Wi-Fi, I should be able to check the televisions on the second floor, assuming they're connected." Riley realizes.

Soon Riley begins clicking through 'channels.' Most of it is people sleeping although there are a couple of rooms she quickly moves past as the occupants are engaged in more recreational activities.

"Okay, that's official creepy, Riley. Why not just go to room 202?" Jack suggests.

"It's not like they're labeled, Jack. There is no channel guide that tells me which room is 202." Riley fires back.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Jack backs off but then states, "Wait, go back."

Riley does so and together they stare at a half-dressed male passed out on a bed with a familiar mop on blonde hair. To a casual observer he would appear to be just another passed out frat boy.

"That's him. That's Mac." Riley smiles.

Jack smiles back pointing at the screen, "Yeah, and check out the newspaper on the nightstand. He knows the rest of the passengers are safe and wanted to avoid the media fiasco. That's why he didn't use his real name."

"I'm calling Matty." Riley announces.

"I'll go tell Bozer the news." Jack replies leaving the room.

After Riley's update, Matty places a call to Oversight.

"Whatcha got?" Jim asks, knowing Matty wouldn't be calling at this hour if it wasn't important.

"Mac's turned up. He's at a hotel in Creede. I'm sending Dalton to retrieve him." Matty advises.

"Good. Glad he checked in," when Jim is met with silence he continues, "He did check in, didn't he?"

"Well, not exactly. But it's late and he's not on a mission…" Matty hedges.

"…But he was away for Phoenix business. This is just another slap at the chain of command, a habit he no doubt picked up from Dalton and that Thornton let slide time and time again! Matty, this is inexcusable. We've discussed this, he needs to follow procedure if he's going to lead. When his team sees his complete disregard for authority, they react in kind, especially since he's so friendly with them." Jim rants.

"I will remind him of protocol…" Matty begins.

"Don't you dare coddle him Matty! I expect you'll nip this behavior in the bud. Accept no excuses." Jim directs.

"Sir, I'll handle it." Matty assures.

At 6:00 the next morning, Jack walks into the B&B in Creede and is greeted by a sweet little old lady.

"I'm sorry sir, breakfast isn't served for another hour," she announces.

"That's okay, ma'am. I'm actually here to pick up my son. He was supposed to be home a few days ago and the family is real worried about him. Perhaps you can direct me to his room? The name is Buddy Dalton." Jack replies.

She checks the computer, "Sure, up the stairs and first room on the right. You two should stay for breakfast though. Best hash browns in town."

"Thank you ma'am, but I'm afraid his mother's rather anxious to have him home." Jack returns and heads up the stairs.

Mac is awakened by a knocking at the door. He groans and moves to look out the peep hole. Upon seeing Jack, Mac flings the door open and nearly knocks Jack over with the unexpected embrace. Jack returns the hug and then coaxes the still half dressed Mac back into the room.

"Man, it's good to see you! Hey, you got the cast off." Mac greets.

"Yeah, nearly three weeks ago now." Jack acknowledges.

"Wait, how did you find me?" Mac asks.

"Well BUDDY, Riley was checking all hotel registrations and when Buddy Dalton popped up, she took a closer look and there you were. I'm going to warn you though, Matty's pretty miffed you didn't call and check in as soon as you got to civilization." Jack advises.

"There's no phone in the room. I intended to go back down to the lobby last night, but fell asleep." Mac confesses.

"Yeah, well you might want to play up the whole exhaustion angle more when you tell Matty that. Get dress, grab your stuff, and let's go. I've got coffee and doughnuts in the rental. Exfil is about 40 minutes west. Once we're in the air, Matty will let the media know that you were found safe but do not wish to be interviewed. Oh, and Matty wants to see you in her office as soon as we land." Jack explains.

Mac gulps as he pulls on the clothes he'd laid out the previous evening, "Great," he replies sarcastically.

Jack laughs and they discreetly leave. Mac lays down on the plane's sofa as soon as they are airborne. Jack assumes Mac's just exhausted and reclines his chair back to nap for the 90 minute flight; he'd been too excited to get much sleep after they'd found Mac last night and hadn't slept much while he was missing. Mac is beginning to realize the coffee and doughnuts he'd consumed was a bad idea after three days of living off the land. A part of him knew that as he scarfed them down and his heavy aching stomach was quickly reminding him that he should have listened. Mac suffers in silence throughout the flight. When he moves into a regular seat and straps in as the plane begins its descent, the nausea starts building. After the plane lands, he takes a few deep breathes to settle his stomach before heading inside the Phoenix. The elevator ride makes it clear to Mac that the nausea is going to win this battle, but as soon as the doors open he finds himself pulled into a tight embrace by Bozer and then Riley. The sudden jostling not doing any favors for his very upset stomach.

"Man, it's good to see you!" Bozer gushes.

"Yeah, we missed you like crazy." Riley adds.

"You okay? You're looking a little pale." Bozer frowns.

Before Mac can answer, Matty pokes her head out of her office, "Riley, you're needed in the Cyber room. Mac, my office, now."

Riley squeezes Mac's shoulder once more to assure herself he's really back and heads off as requested.

"Yeah, just a minute." Mac replies, taking a couple of steps toward the restroom.

"NOW, MacGyver!" Matty orders causing Mac to quickly change directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Bitten Twice Shy Part 3**

Matty disappears into her office and Mac takes a couple of more steps toward it, but suddenly pivots and rushes towards the nearest men's room. Jack and Bozer follow immediately concerned and enter the rest room in time to hear Mac puking up his breakfast. After Mac finally stops heaving, Jack wets a paper towel and knocks on the stall door before pulling it open. Jack hands the wet towel to Mac who thanks him with a nod.

"You okay, man?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, I think the doughnuts were just too much too soon after three days of nothing but roots and berries." Mac confesses.

"You sure? Maybe we should get you down to medical?" Bozer worries.

"Nah, I'm all good. Besides, Matty is waiting and she didn't seem all that happy." Mac states.

"She'll understand if you're sick." Jack counters.

"I'm not. Like I said, breakfast just didn't agree with me." Mac assures getting up but wobbles a bit having depleted his energy reserves.

"Uh huh, that's why you look ready to pass out." Bozer chastises as he steadies his friend.

"Dizziness is common after vomiting. You're reading too much into it." Mac dismisses.

"Maybe, but let's see how you feel in a few minutes. Sit down here for a spell…" Jack directs Mac to the bench just outside the restroom.

"…Would you two stop mother hen-ing me? I'm fine. Matty's waiting and…" Mac begins.

"…and five minutes won't kill anyone. Now, you have two choices. You can sit here for a bit or we can escort you to medical. What's it going to be?" Jack asks, no nonsense.

"Whatever." Mac caves taking a seat.

Matty's been sitting behind her desk for going on eight minutes. She lefts out a frustrated breathe, gets up, and walks to the door. Standing in the threshold, she finds the hallway empty. She sighs and checks her watch, resolving to give him one more minute before she goes looking.

"Well, your coloring is a lot better." Bozer admits as Mac stands up.

"No more dizziness, nausea, anything we should be concerned about?" Jack inquires.

"Nothing. I told you…" Mac begins.

"…I'm fine." Mac, Jack, and Bozer finish the sentence simultaneously, causing each to laugh.

Matty walks around the corner to her three agents chuckling.

"What the hell, Mac!? Do you not understand the meaning of 'now' or perhaps you need directions to my office?" Matty snaps.

"Matty, he…" Jack begins.

"…Jack, save it! Mac, move it and I mean now!" Matty demands and waits until Mac takes off toward her office.

Jack and Bozer cringe when they hear her office door slam a minute later. Matty walks around to face Mac who has already taken a seat in front of her desk. He opens his mouth to apologize, but her hand gesture cuts him off.

"Don't. That was by far the most disrespect an agent under my command as ever shown me. Not only did you fail to report to my office immediately despite the fact that you were literally six feet away, but instead I find you laughing it up with your buddies. The last time we spoke, you told me your record should speak for itself and boy does it. You exhibit a blatant disregard for procedure and disdain for authority. You may be the smartest person in any given room, but that does not exempt you from having to follow orders. I've told you before that I can respect when people disagree with me, but there is a right way and wrong way to go about it. I will not tolerate outright subordination! Now, are you aware that protocol dictates that you should have checked in last night at the first opportunity?"

"I am, and I had every intention of calling Jack, but…"

"…Stop. A – Your intentions are irrelevant. B – As your supervisor, your first call should always be to me. You have memorized the number to my secure line, haven't you?" Matty inquires.

"I have." Mac verifies.

"Good, I expect you to use it from now on. You need to revise your attitude regarding the chain-of-command. Otherwise I can't use you as an agent, much less a team lead. Now, I do believe that you can learn and change. The reports I've received regarding the incident with your flight only reinforce that belief. You emerged as a leader in that crisis and were able to rally all the passengers to work together and provide them with clear easy-to-follow direction. It's apparent that you did take the classes seriously. From now on, I also expect your behavior will reflect a deference for authority. There is absolutely no excuse for anything less. Have I made myself clear?" Matty concludes.

"Yes, crystal clear." Mac confirms.

"Good. Then go home and rest. Tomorrow's a new day and I expect you'll return with a fresh perspective." Matty dismisses.

"Yes, Matty." Mac responds and takes his leave.

Mac makes his way down to the lab and finds Bozer working on a mask as Jack watches.

"Hey Boz, can I borrow your car? Matty's sending me home for the day. I'll come back to pick you up after work." Mac requests.

"Sure thing." Bozer replies tossing him the keys.

"No, need to come back though. I'll give Boz a ride home." Jack advises.

"Thanks Jack." Bozer and Mac reply in unison.

"Do try to eat something you can keep down, huh?" Jack suggests.

"You got it." Mac promises as Matty walks into the lab and brittles seeing Mac there.

"Mac when I told you to go home, it wasn't a suggestion." Matty states tersely.

"Yes, I understand. I just needed to borrow a car." Mac replies holding up the keys.

Matty sighs, "Now that you have, you should probably be on your way."

Mac nods and leaves the lab toward the parking garage as Bozer shouts that he's parked on the second level of the garage.

"Thanks for sending him home Matty. Even though the vomiting was probably the result of too heavy of a meal after three days of foraging, He must be exhausted." Jack offers.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. Jack or I one should have come to you and let you know what was going on so you weren't left hanging. When he got sick, I guess I just forgot that he was supposed to be somewhere else." Bozer adds.

"I'm sorry too Matty. Bozer's right, we should have looped you in." Jack agrees.

Matty takes in a sharp breathe, "Yeah, please do so in the future. Had I known, I would have handled things a bit differently."

"Wait, he didn't tell you?" Bozer asks surprised.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't give him much of a chance. Everything that needed to be said was, but the delivery could have been different if I hadn't been so irritated with Mac," Matty sighs resolving to straighten things out with Mac later, and moves on, "Anyway, Jack, I want you go help out with the tactical evaluations today. Bozer, can we get these masks completed by 3:00 this afternoon? New Intel suggests the Indonesian arms dealers have moved up their time table and I need to send that team off sooner than anticipated. "

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

At 8:00 AM sharp the next morning, Mac's team gathered in the war room as Matty requested in the text blast she'd sent out the previous evening.

Matty walks in and, seeing that the team is gathered and waiting, begins her briefing, "So we have a situation in the Central African Republic. We had an informant gathering intel on the Rebels waging war, committing genocide, and keeping the region in political unrest. They are involved in many illicit activities to fund terrorism in the name of radical Islam. We have enough info to arrest and disband the group. Unfortunately the area destabilized quickly and our man was killed in cross-fire before he could hand off the intel-packed hard-drive stashed in Bangui. We are monitoring the situation and as soon as there is an opening, you all will be sent in to retrieve the drive. Whatever window we are given is liable to be short, so your team will be stationed in Uganda just outside of Arua. So much of Africa is in civil unrest, it's the closest we could safely put you to Bangui. It is too far to travel by land given the dangerous terrain and the fact that things are likely to change considerably in the day it would take you to get there. However, I've arranged for a V-22 to fly you in. We need to move on this intel so, Riley, I want you to upload a copy to the Phoenix servers at the first opportunity. Bozer, I want you to go along too as you and Riley will blend in and garner less suspicion from locals than Mac or Jack ever could. Hopefully the mission will prove less dicey than Amsterdam. Either way, it's officially sanctioned so disavow protocol is not in effect. Your flight leaves in 3 hours so get packed."

"Hey guys, I know it'll be hot, but pack pants and long sleeves. Preferably medium to heavy weight fabrics and neutral colors. Also, don't forget bug spray and sun screen. The thing about Africa is…" Mac starts.

"…Dude, you worry too much. I've been to Africa before and I'm sure Riley and Bozer are capable of referencing Google as needed." Jack interrupts.

"I know but…" Mac tries again.

"…Jack's right Mac. Jack, Riley, Bozer, go pack. I need to talk to Mac for a second." Matty interjects.

Jack, Riley, and Bozer leave the war room.

"Mac, about yesterday…" Matty begins but is interrupted by an urgent call from a team in Germany, "Sorry, it's an ongoing mission and I have to take this. You're dismissed for now, but come back by and see me before your flight."

Mac nods and heads off to prep his own go bag. He keeps a few ready for various climates, but takes advantage whenever he's given the time to tweak it to fit the specific situation. He stops back by the war room two and a half hours later, but Matty's in the middle of some crisis involving the team in Indonesia. Mac waits around a few minutes, but needs to get moving so he leaves a message with one of Matty's assistants to let her know he came by and had to leave. Then he heads to the tarmac where he meets up with the rest of his team.

"Hey Mac, what did Matty want to talk to you about alone?" Riley asks casually.

"I have no idea. We were interrupted by a call earlier and when I stopped by just now she was in the middle of something. I guess whatever it was will have to wait." Mac answers.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

"Damn, I had no idea such a tiny bug could inflict so much pain." Bozer grouses.

"Well, I told you not to roll down the windows. The dust kicked up by moving vehicles attracts them." Mac replies.

"Dude, it is a bajillion degrees. Besides you lost that vote, three to one." Jack defends while driving and swatting at the flies.

"How come you were the only one those evil insects aren't attacking anyway?" Riley questions.

"Because, I am wearing appropriate attire that doesn't attract them. I tried to tell you all. Despite the heat, Riley, sleeveless is not your friend here and short sleeve isn't much better, Boz. Jack, as much as you like black, the tsetse fly likes it more. Even if your shirts were long sleeved, the fabrics are too thin and the flies can bite through it." Mac explains.

"But you've got to be burning up in those clothes. I think I'd rather take my chances with the bugs than with the heat." Jack retorts.

"There Jack, on the left, that's where we'll be staying until Matty sends word for us to go retrieve that drive." Riley points out.

"That? That's nothing but a shack, my apartment is bigger than that." Jack complains.

"Well be that as it may. It's what we have so we'll just make it work." Mac directs.

"You're our leader. Can't you reach out to Matty and let her know we need more space?" Bozer requests.

Mac laughs, "Ha, I think any one of you would have better luck with that than I would. Let's just say Matty is not my biggest fan. There is no way I'm going to her with trivial complaints about accommodations."

Jack returns having checked out the space, "Well there's a set of bunk beds and a small futon. So unless two of us are planning to spoon at night, someone will be sleeping on the floor."

Bozer glances at Riley, but before he can say anything she says, "I'm not sharing a bed with any of you. I'll take the futon."

"I'm calling the bottom bunk. You two young-ins can fight over the top bunk." Jack declares.

"You know since you refuse to request better living quarters, it's only fair…" Bozer begins.

"...It's fine Boz. I'll take the floor." Mac acquiesces.

The first few days weren't that bad, but as the week progressed so did the irritability and bickering. Riley, Bozer, and Jack were arguing about who was going to head to the market and pick up food.

"Why should I have to go? I'll be the one that ends up cooking. Someone else should do the shopping!" Bozer demands.

"Exactly, you'll be doing the cooking so you'll know what to buy. I can't listen to you ranting about how I picked up the wrong onion again. It's exhausting!" Riley retorts.

Both Riley and Bozer look to Jack who practically shouts, "Well, it should be one of you two! You heard Matty, Mac and I stick out like a sore thumb here!"

"ENOUGH! What has gotten into you all? You've been at each other's throats for days. If you aren't fighting about something, you're complaining about it. I need you all to get it together." Mac interjects.

"Dude, I'm sorry but this mission sucks. It's ridiculously hot!" Bozer whines.

"And we spend most of the day crammed in this little Cracker Jack box." Jack defends.

"Plus, we're exhausted. It's proven impossible to sleep, between the heat and uncomfortable bedding" Riley adds.

"Yeah!" Jack and Bozer agree with Riley.

Mac is taken aback, "Well maybe you should try sleeping on the floor! Then the bedding wouldn't seem all that bad. Honestly, you all are behaving like… You know what, forget it. I'll happily go to the damn market to get a break from you all. I don't even care that I'll stand out."

Mac grabs their basket and storms out.

"What's his problem?" Riley snarks.

"Yeah, it's not like he is contending with these itchy bite marks from those pesky flies." Bozer agrees.

"I know, I think the itching fire of the healing is worse than the painful sores of the initial bites!" Riley agrees.

"Plus, he's been sleeping just fine on the floor. I should know since I haven't managed more than a couple hours at a time." Jack huffs.

About an hour later Mac returns from market to find Jack, Riley, and Bozer arguing about who is going to fix dinner. Matty had chimed into the open laptop about ten minutes prior. The feuding trio has yet to notice either Mac or Matty's presence.

"I've done practically all the cooking. It's someone else's turn!" Bozer shouts.

"Dude, you like to cook. Besides, you complain about everyone else's meals." Jack reminds.

"Well it's not my fault that you've gone your whole lives and never learned to fix a descent dish." Bozer retorts as they look to Riley.

"Hey, don't be pigs! Just because I'm a woman doesn't men that I should know my way around a kitchen." Riley sasses.

Mac raises his voice, "Stop! Look, I know it's hot and cramped and the waiting is tough, but there is no telling how long it'll take before the C.A.R. is stable enough to send us in. So deal with it! I'll fix dinner, but you all need to find a way to…"

"… NO!" Jack, Riley, and Bozer interrupt in unison.

"Mac, buddy, your cooking would only make the situation more unbearable." Jack elaborates.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I know of that you truly suck at." Riley adds.

"It's true. Our house rule still applies, you are not to step foot in the kitchen." Bozer agrees.

"That's a bit harsh, but at least you all can agree on something…" Mac begins.

Matty clears her throat loudly drawing everyone's attention to the computer screen, "I must say this little scene doesn't garner a lot of confidence. Unfortunately, we're stretched thin with active missions or I'd seriously consider recalling you all and deploying a more cohesive team. Bozer, Jack, Riley start prepping dinner TOGETHER. Mac, take the laptop somewhere we can talk privately."

Once they are alone, Matty continues, "What the hell is going on there Mac? I watched them bicker for ten minutes. And why were you at the market instead of Riley or Bozer?"

"Honestly, they were arguing about who should go so I.." Mac begins to explain.

"… So you went instead. Just like you agreed to fix dinner? This doesn't bode well for your ability to lead a team. I know they're your friends, but you need to direct them not pacify them. Anyway, I called to give you advance notice that the fighting in the C.A.R. is turning in our favor and I think our window will open in the next day or two so pull your team together and be ready. We'll talk more about this after you get home." Matty abruptly ends the call.

Mac heads to the kitchenette to relay this information and see if he can help with the meal prep.

Two days passed before the call came in that team had been waiting for and they set out to catch the V-22 to Bangui. Three hours later, they had landed and made their way to the hut that once belong to the Phoenix informant in search for the hard drive. It wasn't difficult to find as there weren't many possible hiding places in the small dwelling. Mac had become increasing concerned for his team members though, they seemed listless and their movements were stiff and uncoordinated. Riley's struggle to connect the drive to her laptop and start the upload was the final straw.

Mac assists her and once the transfer is in progress, he addresses his team, "Alright guys, what gives?"

"Man, we're just tired." Bozer grouses.

Mac takes a good look at his team. They appear tired and flushed. Their lymph nodes seem a bit swollen too. Mac racks his brain to figure out what sort of bug they may have picked up, when it dawns on him.

'Bug, of course! But if they're already symptomatic that means… No, no, no, no!' Mac's thoughts turn to panic as he berates himself, 'I should have thought of it, but it's just so rare! And for all three of them to be infected…. Matty's right, I've no business being a leader.'

Mac pulls himself out his dark thoughts and decides on a course of action, "Guys, I need you to stay here and make sure the upload completes."

"And where are you going?" Jack asks concerned about Mac venturing out on his own.

"Listen, I don't want to scare you, but I think you all may have a parasitic infection from those tsetse fly bites you endured. I'm just going to fetch a doctor. I'll be back." Mac explains.

"You're talking about African Sleeping Sickness." Riley realizes.

"Yes." Mac confirms.

"So that's why I feel so exhausted?" Jack asks.

"Probably. I won't be gone long, but I need to leave now. Just, after the upload completes, stash away the laptop. We don't want to blow our cover of being missionaries." Mac directs and heads out.

The others just nod and watch him go.

Mac arrives at the local clinic/hospital and explains to the doctor that his friends were bitten by tsetse flies ten days ago in Uganda and the symptoms they're exhibiting. Doc Tad Kalu concurs with Mac's suspicion regarding the Eastern version of African trypanosomiasis.

"I could come with you and get samples, but it will be better if you bring your friends in right away for testing and treatment. I'm sure you understand the delay between going back and forth could prove fatal." Tad cautions.

"I understand, unfortunately I'm not sure they can make the journey across…" Mac begins.

"You said they were still conscious when you left?" Tad questions and after Mac nods he continues, "I have a small cart out back that'll seat four. Take it and bring your friends in."

"Thanks." Mac responds taking the offered keys.

It occurs to Mac to check in with Matty, but he elects to ensure his team is taken care of first. He'll update her when he has more information to share.

'Besides, she has her damn intel.' Mac thinks ruefully.

After Mac arrives with the patients in tow, Tad helps get them situated in beds and performs a spinal tap on each.

"I'll process these right away and should know the results within the hour. I'm going to go ahead and start each on intravenous Suramin. Having examined them, I'm confident they're at least in the first stage of the disease." Tad advises.

"Thanks Doc." Mac replies worriedly.

"Please, just call me Tad. If you're willing, I could use your help in caring for your friends. Why don't you start by trying to cool them down." Tad hands Mac a bowl of water and some clean towels.

"Sure thing." Mac agrees, glad to be of some small comfort to his friends.

Mac felt his phone vibrate several times with calls or messages, not bothering to even check it. His world was at a standstill. The hour seemed more like days, but Mac rose seeing the doctor walking toward him. The grim serious expression Tad wore telling Mac everything he needed to know.

He listens as Tad confirms his fears, "I'm afraid the news isn't good. Each of their tests found the parasitic infection has crossed the blood brain barrier and is affecting their central nervous systems. I'm going to have to start them on Melarsoprol. Let's just hope none of them develop resistance to the drug or are part of the unlucky 5% that just can't tolerate it. You should probably advise their families or at least whoever is responsible for your group so they can relay the news."

"Yeah, I should go do that." Mac pulls out his phone and heads outback for some privacy.

Mac sees that he received coordinates for and missed Exfil, after which he missed a few calls from Matty who chose that exact moment to text him.

'What the HELL Mac? You'd better have a damn good reason for ignoring Exfil and going dark!' The text read.

Mac takes a deep breathe and hits dial.

The phones doesn't even complete one ring before Matty answers firmly, "Explain yourself!"

Mac sounds like a lost child, "I… they're sick Matty."

"Who is sick Mac?" Matty inquires, her voice softened.

"Jack… Bozer… Riley…. It's bad... We're at a small clinic." Mac's response is slow and disjointed.

"Alright. Let me speak with the doctor." Matty gently directs.

After getting all the pertinent details from the doctor, Matty requests to speak with Mac again and Tad hands the phone back over.

"Mac, we've got troops on the way to take down the Rebel strong holds. Unfortunately that means the fighting is about to get a lot worse. We'll do everything we can to shelter Bangui and keep you all safe. Once the C.A.R. is secure, we'll send a mede-vac to bring you all home. If things get too dicey, you are to evacuate. Got it?"

"I won't leave them! If I can safely relocate them should the need arise, then fine. But otherwise… they are my responsibility. You've said as much yourself. I'd sooner die than abandon them to the same fate." Mac responds with a fierce fire that takes Matty by surprise.

"Mac… I… Hopefully it doesn't come to that. Just… be smart and stay safe." Matty finally responds.

"I'll do my best," Mac replies curtly and disconnects the call.

"Be smart and stay safe? Really Matilda?" James practically spits.

Matty turns to face her boss, wondering for the first time if she is supporting the wrong MacGyver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 4**

"All do respect…" Matty begins.

"…He basically just confirmed his intention to disobey your direct order to evacuate should the need arise and you accepted it! This is outrageous, he's walking all over you just like he did Thornton and you're content to sit back and take it!" Jim rants.

"Really? That's your take? I think your perspective may be biased when it comes to your son. He didn't outright refuse to leave, but merely said he wouldn't abandon his team. Personally, I can and do respect that. I don't want to employ an agent that would sacrifice his team to save his own skin and I sure as hell wouldn't want to be in the field with that agent! You've known me long enough to know I have no problem using a firm hand, but I will not let you dictate when that is and isn't called for. I'm afraid I took your opinions at face value, especially when it comes to Mac, instead of forming my own. That stops now. Either you trust me or you don't." Matty fires back.

Jim sighs, "Of course I trust you, but I also know my son better than…"

"… That's my point. He's YOUR son and you'll always see him as such. You'll never see just the agent, but I could if you'd let me. I need you to step back and let me get to know him without you in my ear. I deserve that much and so does Mac." Matty interrupts.

"Alright, just don't let him…" Jim falters with what he wants to say.

"I'll do everything I can to keep him safe." Matty promises.

Meanwhile in Africa, Mac is consumed with guilt over the plight of his friends.

'Ten day! How did I fail to notice for ten days!? I knew the tsetse fly could transmit sleeping sickness to humans. It's rare, but I should have been watching for the symptoms! I took for granted…' Mac's internal ranting is interrupted by the sounding of a medical alarm.

Mac looks toward the sound and watches helplessly as Riley's body shakes and convulses with a seizure. The doctor is already at her side administering medicine into the IV.

When Mac finds his voice it is weak and hesitant, "Will she be alright? Are the others going to start seizing too?"

"We can manage the symptoms and she is being given the appropriate medication to help rid her body of the parasite. Only time will tell if the others will also have seizures. I can tell you that it makes sense that her disease would be more progressed since she has a smaller frame than the gentlemen. Was she the first to exhibit symptoms?" Tad replies.

Mac thinks briefly and answers, "Yeah, I guess I just sort of attributed the mood swings to feminine issues."

Tad nods his understanding and leaves to attend other patients.

Mac addresses his friends, fighting back tears, "I'm so sorry. I let you all down. I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to get you through this and back home, even if it kills me. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me afterward. I've be a terrible friend and an absolute failure as a leader."

Over the next couple of days, Riley, Bozer, and Jack continue to receive IV fluids and medicines. Thankfully there had been no more seizures. They sleep the bulk of the time, but each notice the guilt and anguish Mac wears so heavily. They hate it for him, but none are able to remain awake long enough to even try and address it. Mac sits at their sides, only eating or sleeping when Tad threatens medical intervention should Mac refuse to comply. Mac knows what's coming. He's heard the sounds of battle drawing closer and closer to their little clinic, but it doesn't make it any easier when the time comes.

"We need to evacuate. It's too dangerous to stay. The rest of the village has already left." Tad advises.

"They're in no condition to travel and I WON'T leave them. I understand you have an obligation to get the other patients to safety, and you should go but I can't." Mac replies tired but firm.

Tad sighs unsurprised, "Yeah, I suspected as much. You're right, a long journey could be detrimental to your friends' recoveries but so will being caught in the cross-fire coming this way. I have a plan, it's not ideal but it is safer than staying here. There is a hunting shack a few miles northwest, the terrain is rough so I suspect the fighting will steer away from it. About an hour hike downhill is a fresh water stream. I've already packed the medical supplies you'll need with some contingencies. You've been helping with them already so you know the schedule and how to change the IV meds and set the manual drip. I will have to take out their catheters, but they'll still be weak so you'll have to support them while they take care of those needs. I suggest you try to get them on a schedule. It's no ATV, but my cart should get you there. The brother of one of the other patients is bringing a van to help evacuate the rest of us. I've already written out directions for you."

Mac takes the bags and written directions, "Thank you. This means a lot."

Tad helps Mac get his friends situated in the cart and in turn Mac helps to get the others loaded into the van.

"Good luck to you all." Mac bids them farewell.

"Thanks. May the spirits guide you and keep you safe." Tad returns.

Once at the cabin, Mac goes to check it out and thinks to himself with a chuckle, 'And Jack thought the set up in Uganda was small.'

Luckily, there are a few sleeping bags in the little shack and he unzips them and lays them out before going to retrieve his friends. After Mac has his friends situated with makeshift IV poles and as comfortable as possible, he begins to unpack and sort the supplies the doctor sent. He smiles realizing how thoughtful and thorough Tad had been; each of the contingencies are clearly labeled with explicit directions. Mac pulls the sat-phone out of their gear and tries to reach Phoenix but apparently no satellites were in position to provide relay. Mac did establish and stick to a bathroom schedule for his friends even if it meant waking them up. For obvious reasons caring for Riley proved to be the most awkward, but they found a system that worked. As promised, Mac always kept his eyes closes while she took care of business. Mac allowed all of his friends to set their own boundaries when it came to the sponge baths.

Three days later, Mac groans as he awakes. To his credit, he had been eating the granola bars Tad sent and sleeping about six hours a night. After all, his friends were counting on him and he knew he needed to keep up his strength. Still, he is exhausted between being the sole caregiver and the daily trek to retrieve water. The journey down to the stream isn't bad; lugging the water back uphill has proven quite challenging though. He had been using four pails and a wooden pole he found in the cabin, balancing the buckets on the pole to transport the water. In a couple more days, they'd run out of saline bags and he'd need to make multiple water trips to keep his friends hydrated. Mac sighs hoping he can get in touch with Matty before that happens. Mac drags himself up off the floor, realizing the day would only get hotter and he should head out on his water run. Ninety minutes later, Mac finds himself finishing up at the little stream as his stomach growls.

'I must be hungry, I can hear the sizzling of bacon frying.' Mac thinks.

Moments later pain shoots through Mac's calf as he spies a small multi-eyed light brown snake quickly slither away. Mac sits on some nearby rocks and digs out a snakebite kit out of his cargo pants. He uses his pocket knife to spilt his pant leg, cleans the area with the alcohol prep, reopens the wound with the kit razor, and begins to pump out the venom with the extractor. After he is finished, he places a bandaid over the wound. Back at the hunting cabin, courtesy of Tad, there are several different anti venoms labeled meticulously with pictures of the various poisonous snakes. Mac recognized the West African Carpet Viper from an earlier examination of this particular contingency. He sighs heavily, knowing the trip back will suck. He glances at the filled buckets of water, deciding it would suck more to have to make another trip to retrieve them. Each step is excruciating, but the knowledge that his friends need him spurs Mac on. Finally back at the shack, Mac hurriedly sets down the water and prepares the anti venom. Thankfully at this moment, his friends are all sleeping so there are no prying eyes. The last thing they need is to be worrying about him. Mac injects himself with the antidote and goes about checking his friends' IVs. A tickling begins in his throat that steadily worsens until he's struggling for breathe.

'Agh! You've got to be kidding me.' Mac thinks as he realizes he's having an allergic reaction to the anti venom.

Mac rushes back over to the medical supplies and retrieves one of the Epi-Pens, Tad really did think of everything. After dosing himself, Mac finishes changing his friends IVs before drinking some water and deciding to take a nap. It had been a hell of a morning. A couple hours later, Mac stirs groggily.

"Well looks who's finally awake. I was beginning to think you'd come down with this sleeping disease too." Jack greets weakly.

"Nope, just took a nap. What can I say? The company's been a bit of a bore lately." Mac teases easily.

"You sure you're alright? Naps aren't really your thing. I've only known you to nap when you're not feeling well." Jack asks.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a little tired. It's been a rough week." Mac replies.

"Yeah, okay. You know this isn't your fault right?" Jack yawns.

"Get some rest, Jack." Mac deflects.

"I'm serious Mac. You can't blame yourself for this." Jack insists, but falls back into sleep before Mac replies.

Mac shakes his head and limps outside to once again try the sat phone. Logically he knew that he'd have signal for a few minutes every couple of hours, but he had never hit that window in the midst of trying to care for his friends. This time however the light indicates there is signal so he dials Matty's secure line.

"About time you checked in again! It's been five days. How are Riley, Jack, and Bozer?" Matty asks straight off.

"Riley had a seizure that first day, but has been stable now that the Melarsoprol is in her system. They've all been stable and fever free for the past two days, but are still sleeping most of the day. We had to evacuate the clinic three days ago. We're hold up in a small hunting cabin a few miles northwest of our last position. This is the first time I've found signal on the sat-phone. There's only a couple of days worth of saline left and maybe another days worth of meds past that." Mac answers.

"Well the rebels are still putting up a fight, but good news is currently the legitimate government controls the airspace so we should be able to arrange Exfil. I see your coordinates. The road that runs by the cabin dead ends ten miles from your location at a steep but not tall cliff. At the top of that incline is an abandoned airfield. I'll be able to send the medical jet directly there; besides I don't see anywhere closer to land a chopper. Do you have transport to get you those ten miles?" Matty inquires.

"I do, but I'm more concerned about the steep incline. Matty, I…" Mac begins to explain.

"…Mac I don't see another option here. You're going to have to figure it out. I'm fully aware of the challenge, but this sort of thing should be right in your wheelhouse. Plan to rendezvous with the medical jet tomorrow at 14:00. I'll send exact coordinates. Mac, I trust that…" Matty directs until the satellite signal is lost causing the call to drop.

"No Director, you're not FULLY aware of the challenge." Mac snarks to no one in particular and lets out a long sigh.

Since Exfil is tomorrow afternoon, Mac decides he can fill the canteens and skimp on the sponge baths today so that he doesn't have to make a water run tomorrow. On top of caring for his team, Mac spends the day building a stokes and making a rope out of their clothes, shoe laces, and anything he can shred and tie together, hoping it'll be long enough. Once he's satisfied with his work, he uses his "rope" to tie the stokes to the top of the cart. Mac's leg is throbbing as he finishes up. He limps inside and checks on Riley, Jack, and Bozer one last time. It occurs to Mac to clean and redress is own wound, but he's just too exhausted to do anything but collapse on the floor until morning.

The next morning Mac wakes up feeling stiff, sore, and a little flushed. Ever so slowly he pulls himself up and gets to work. He wants to run a bag of saline and a dose of medicine into each of his friends before they set out.

"Damn Mac, you don't look so good. You feeling okay?" Bozer asks concerned as he watches Mac set up the IV bags.

Mac manages a small smile, "Yeah Boz, I'm good. Just tired."

"I can relate," Riley teases but then gets serious, "Maybe you should rest some more. You're really pale."

"Too much to do. Exfil is today. I'll rest on the plane." Mac answers.

"You'd better. You've pushed yourself much too hard. It looks like you could drop any minute." Jack pipes up.

"Yeah, and that's coming from three people whose combined energy couldn't power a flashlight." Bozer adds.

"Speaking of which, you all should probably rest up before we leave." Mac suggests.

"How about you do the same?" Jack returns.

"Can't. I need to get everything packed up and loaded." Mac advises.

While the IVs run, Mac gets everything packed and loaded into the cart. After the drips finish, Mac disconnects the tubing while leaving the lines in place to facilitate reestablishing treatment on the jet. There is still six hours until Exfil, but Mac is going in blind and figures it may take a hour or more to hoist each of his friends up the cliff. He helps his team get situated in the cart and hands them all a canteen advising them to take a few sips whenever they're awake. Mac whistles as he stops the cart and begins to examine the cliff side. Mac estimates the angle of the climb to be about 63 degrees. The height appears to be around 82 feet. Mac briefly wonders what Matty defines as "tall." Mac sighs, grateful that his rope will be long enough but knowing the next few hours will suck. With each foot hold on the initial free climb, Mac's injured leg screams in agony as uninvited tears run down his cheek. Once atop, Mac collapses panting for several minutes. After recovering his breathe, Mac sits up and allows himself to take a few sips of water as he looks around. He finds there is a sturdy post nearby to anchor his rope to, and after securing the knots, he tosses the rest of the rope down. Glancing at the time, Mac steadies himself for the job ahead. He'll have to repel down, secure his friend in the stokes, climb up, haul up the stokes, and then repeat the process twice. While not as physically demanding, repelling back down the cliff side proved just as excruciating to his leg as climbing up. Mac decides that it would be best to move Jack, Bozer, and then Riley figuring that as his own energy wanes at least the jobs will be getting lighter. Thankfully Mac is able to keep his friends in shade during this process. Mac takes a break after the second haul to assist Jack and Bozer in relieving themselves; he will do the same for Riley before getting her in the stokes. As Mac disappears over the cliff for the last pickup, Jack frowns.

"Did you notice if Mac stumbled or fell at all during that last climb?" Jack asks of Bozer.

Bozer mirrors Jack's frown, "Not that I saw, but I can't say I was watching. Why?"

"He's limping on the left. I think he's hurt his leg." Jack replies.

"What are we going to do?" Bozer asks concerned.

"There's nothing we can do yet. Even if he wasn't already repelling down to get Riley, neither of us are in any shape to assist. BUT when the Mede-vac arrives, whichever of us has the first opportunity should ensure the medics know about the limp." Jack directs.

Bozer nods his agreement.

Mac hauls Riley over the cliff with twenty minutes to spare. He situates her in shade next to Bozer and plops down next to her. The exhaustion pulls him under almost immediately and his friends follow suite. The rumble of the jet landing doesn't even cause the team to stir. Mac awakes with a start when medic Juliet Johnson, J.J. for short, leans over him to check for a pulse.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Finding you all completely passed out was a bit unnerving." J.J. admits.

"Yeah, long day on top of a couple of long weeks." Mac smiles weakly.

"Well seeing as you're the only one awake, you think you can help me get them loaded and set back up with IV meds? Matty suggested you've become well acquainted with caring for these three and I'm flying solo today. Trish went into early labor and is officially on maternity leave. Mede-vac 1 and 2 were already dispatched to other Exfil assignments. You all are the sixth team being extracted this week. As I understand, three other teams will be hitting base about the same time we do and two of those also sustained injuries so Phoenix will be a bit of a mad house." J.J. advises.

Mac nods, "Trish had her baby, that's great! Of course, I'll help however I can."

The plane takes off after everyone is loaded and Mac and J.J. work to establish the IVs in air. Mede-vac 3 was more spacious than 1 and 2. While the other two can only accommodate three patients, Mede-vac 3 comfortably fits five stretchers but Mac had seen it squeeze together seven in a pinch. Mac stumbles over and falls into the couch once Jack, Bozer, and Riley have been cared for and drifts of to sleep.

Jack awakes when J.J. is checking his vitals and adjusting the drip on his IV. She notices eyes watching her and greets, "Hey sleepy head. How's my favorite Delta?"

"Honestly, I can't remember ever being this tired. It's frustrating. How's Mac?" Jack inquires.

"Exhausted, I think. He's sleeping." J.J. answers.

"And his leg?" Jack asks.

"What about his leg? Damn, I should have checked him out. I wasn't told he'd sustained injuries. What happened?" J.J. questions, kicking herself for neglecting a patient.

"I don't know, but he was limping on his left leg earlier. He did a lot of rock climbing today to get us to Exfil. Maybe he hurt it then, but I'm really not sure." Jack admits.

"Alright, I'm all over this." J.J. promises.

"Knew you would be." Jack smiles as he drifts off, glad his favorite medic is on the case.

Again, Mac jolts awake as J.J. leans over him to check his pulse and complains, "You've got to stop doing that. Aren't your hands full enough with the three patients you already have?"

J.J. laughs, "Nah, they're kinda easy. All they do is sleep. I need more of a challenge. Besides you're looking feverish. So what's up with your left leg?"

Mac sighs heavily knowing the jig is up, "Snake bite. Yesterday morning. West African Carpet Viper. Immediately extracted venom with a kit. Took a dose of anti venom about 90 minutes later, but had an allergic reaction to it. Used an Epi-Pen."

"And today you repeatedly scaled a steep cliff on that leg. It must hurt like hell." J.J. surmises.

"It does." Mac confirms.

"Let me see." J.J. directs and whistles as Mac rolls up his pant leg.

"That's some rash you're sporting. It's obviously swollen. Muscle pain and weakness?" Mac nods so J.J. continues, "any nausea, abdominal discomfort, headache, or blurred vision?"

"All of the above." Mac confesses.

"Alright, I think you're experiencing an immune response called serum sickness. Let me get your vitals. Then we'll get you cleaned up, in a gown, and set up with an IV and some meds to manage the symptoms. The back cabin is full. I can set your stretcher up in front with Riley or right here across from the couch. What's it going to be?" J.J. advises.

"Are those my only options?" Mac asks but at J.J.'s firm look he quickly answers, "Here is good. At this point the less I need to walk the better."

"Okay. I'll be right back," J.J. starts to leave.

"J.J., who ratted me out?" Mac asks knowing the medic would have checked him out much sooner if she'd noticed the limp.

"I'll give you three guesses." J.J. winked, tilting her head toward the back cabin.

"Jack." Mac figures.

"Got it in one." J.J. heads off to retrieve the necessary supplies.

J.J. returns and gets Mac squared away with IV saline and a push of ibuprofen, antihistamines, and steroids. In a way, Mac feels tremendous relief to no longer be the sole caregiver for his friends. Of course guilt for that feeling also creeps its way into the mix. Now that Mac's injury is out, he loses whatever hold he'd had on appearing well and promptly loses the meager contents of his stomach into the nearest emesis bag.

"Hey, easy now. I guess it's a good thing I didn't let you talk me into oral medications." J.J. deflects handing him some water.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mac rinses and falls back heavily onto the stretcher, while not the most comfortable it's heaven compared to the floors he's slept on for the past couple of weeks.

"Get some rest. There's still fourteen hours left in flight. I need to reach out to Phoenix med and send an updated status report since my initial one left out a patient," J.J. gives Mac a half-hearted glare, "Seriously though, I'll be back after I check in with Doc Pierce. I'm going to work from the couch, you been my most critical patient and all."

Mac's groan elicits a laugh from J.J. as she excuses herself to make her call.

Matty sinks into her desk chair having just completed back-to-back debriefings for two teams and knowing she has four more teams in route to Phoenix. Three of those teams sustained injuries or ailments and the one that didn't were unsuccessful in their task so mission failure protocol will ensue. As expected, she finds her email filled with status updates from the mede-vac teams and after-action reports from each member of the failed mission. Matty decides to scan the Mede-vac updates before digging into the after-action reports. Seeing two reports from Mede-vac 3, she opens the most recently and scrolls down far enough to see that Jack, Riley, and Bozer are stable. She closes the update without noticing the status report included a fourth patient and continues to the next email.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 5**

Mac awakes to a cool cloth being placed on his forehead and notices his left leg has been propped up with a pillow.

"Hey," Mac greets hoarsely.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" J.J. asks.

"Not great, pretty wiped out," Mac admits.

"I'm not surprised. You have a decent fever, but the doc wants to hold off any more ibuprofen until we can run a hematology, check your clot factors, and maybe get a scan. He's concerned about internal bleeding if you didn't get all the venom extracted since it's known to be haemotoxic. I have other painkillers I can give you, but I'm afraid a cool compress is the best I can do for the fever until we get those tests." J.J. explains.

Mac hums his acknowledgement.

"I am going to start you on an antibiotic drip to ward off infection. Did you want something for pain?" J.J. inquires.

Mac shrugs noncommittally.

"I'm going to take that as a yes since you usually outright refuse." J.J. surmises as she injects a push of morphine into the line and Mac drifts back to sleep.

J.J. makes her way to the back cabin to find both Bozer and Jack awake.

"How's Mac?" Bozer asks.

"Yeah, what's the deal with his leg?" Jack adds.

J.J. relays what she knows about the snake bite, his reaction to the anti venom, the doctor's concerns, and his current condition.

"Damn," Bozer sighs, "Will he be alright?"

"Well, he's not out of the woods by any means, but he's strong and otherwise healthy." J.J. comforts.

"Thanks J.J. Will you let us know if anything changes?" Jack requests.

"Sure. In the mean time, get some rest." J.J. replies.

"Don't worry. We don't seem to be able to do much else." Jack grouses.

'Two down, two to go.' Matty thinks after back-to-back debriefings with the uninjured members of the teams that returned to Phoenix in the last hour.

The teams returning from Africa and Indonesia are expected to arrive in the next half hour. Since the latter team was unsuccessful in stopping the gun runners and will have a lengthy debrief to analyze what went wrong, Matty decides to debrief Mac first. Matty pulls out her phone and texts instructions to her incoming agents. She decides to head down to medical to checked on her injured agents in the interim. Twenty minutes later, Matty leaves an exam room after visiting one of her agents.

"You're not going anywhere!" Doc Pierce yells.

"I have to debrief! I was told to report immediately upon landing!" Mac argues.

"I don't care! This is precisely why Phoenix Medical is managed separately. I can and AM superseding your orders. You are officially declared unfit and may not engage in any agency business until I deem otherwise! I've seen seven different agents today with line of duty injuries and you are by far the worst off. I'm sure the director will understand." Doc Pierce retorts.

"No, she won't. She only cares that her orders are followed." Mac sighs.

Matty, who had overheard the entire exchange, feels horrible. First, she had no idea that Mac was injured. Second, he believes she doesn't care. Of course, that probably stems from the misunderstanding she didn't have a chance straighten out before he left for Africa. Guilt washes over her, but she knows that she told him after the incident with the DVT that she always wants to know about injuries and incidents. She was certain she'd make that clear so why is she only now finding out about the injury.

She was so caught up in her internal dialogue that she missed whatever part of the argument lead to Doc Pierce screaming, "That's it! I'm putting you in restraints!"

"On what grounds!?" Mac asks furiously.

"Because you're being combative and unreasonable!" Doc Pierce returns.

Matty takes this opportunity to make her presence known by rapping on the open glass door to the exam room and asks, "If I could have a moment with my agent, I think you'll find him much more cooperative afterward."

"Be my guest, but he is absolutely NOT to leave that bed for any reason. And I'll send a nurse in to take him down to CT." Doc Pierce storms out the room.

"Mac, what happened?" Matty asks gently.

"Once in Bangui, we found the hard drive hidden in…" Mac begins.

"…No Mac. Not the mission. What happened to you?" Matty corrects concerned.

The look of pure confusion that crosses Mac's face, causes a ripple of guilt to roll through Matty's gut. The ripple only builds as Mac explains the events surrounding the snake bite two days ago.

"Why didn't you tell me when we last spoke?" Matty asks gently.

"I tried when I brought up my concern about the steep cliff, but you cut in and said there were no other options and to figure it out. So that's what I did." Mac answers with only a hint of disdain.

"Mac, I…" Matty starts.

"Alright Mac. I'm here to take you for the scan." Nurse Camilla advises.

Matty sighs, not wanting to put off the apology any longer but unwilling to delay Mac's medical care, "Mac, I promise we'll talk later. Right now, you are to let the medical staff take care of you. Understood?"

Mac nods and Matty exits so the nurse can help Mac into the wheel chair.

Matty decides to check on the rest of Mac's team before heading upstairs. She finds them in three adjacent observation beds, but the curtains aren't pulled to separate them. Doc Pierce is addressing all of them.

"It'll get better each day, but it'll be a few weeks before you're 100%. We'll do spinal taps every couple of weeks at first and then quarterly for the next two years as the parasites been known to lay dormant and then return. I have a nurse preparing adjacent rooms with a retractable partition. Bozer and Mac will share one room and Jack and Riley will share the other. Knowing how you all are, I figure that's the best way to keep each of you in bed to rest and recover. I'll be back to check on you once you've been settled in your rooms" Doc Pierce explains and takes his leave.

"Riley, are you okay with that? I don't want you to feel awkward." Jack asks.

"No it's fine. I want to be with you all. Besides, after four days of Mac helping me use the bathroom, I'm so past awkward." Riley replies.

"I know what you mean. It was weird for me too." Jack admits.

"Yeah, agreed. But I think it was just as uncomfortable for him." Bozer inserts.

Riley laughs, when all eyes turn to her, she elaborates, "Especially that last time. He'd already gone up and back down that cliff three times. Did you all know he was bitten by a snake?," at their nods she continues, "Well, his leg was so weak the last time he assisted me that it gave out. He collapsed backward and I toppled onto of him. He was mortified; we both were. He explained what happened and kept apologizing. Honestly, I don't know how he made that last climb."

"He really came through for all of us." Bozer admits.

"It's lucky he didn't contract the sleeping sickness. Had that happened, I probably would have lost my best team in one swoop." Matty realizes.

"It wasn't luck. He knew how to dress and what to do to avoid attracting those tsetse flies. He tried to tell us what to pack in the war room before the mission, but I cut him off. Then we didn't listen when he told us not to roll down the car windows." Jack corrects.

"Yeah, I remember dismissing his comments about what to pack too." Matty sighs guiltily.

"I guess we learned this lesson the hard way." Bozer sums up.

"I just wish Mac wasn't also paying the price for it. Let's face it. The whole chain of events that led to him being bitten by that snake could have been avoided if we'd listened to him." Riley surmises.

"Well be that as it may, we can't change it. Believe me, I'm as sick about it as any of you and I will be apologizing to him. But wallowing in it, isn't doing any of us a lick of good." Jack inserts.

"Jack's right. You all get some rest. I have a lengthy debrief ahead, but I'll be back by to check on all of you and give Mac an apology of my own." Matty advises and takes her leave.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Matty had just finished briefing oversight and decides to head down and check on her agents again while awaiting his decision regarding the Indonesian fiasco. Normally a judgement made on the heels of a five out of six mission success would be lighter, but Matty doesn't trust that will be the case this time. Three teams sustained injuries. One member of the team sent to Germany had a through and through GSW. Two members of the Argentina mission had inhaled a dangerous amount of heroin when a machine gun ripped through a crate next to where they'd taken cover in the stash house kicking up a cloud of drug dust. They had been immediately treated with narcan and were expected to be just fine. Then there was Africa; not only did that team manage a 100% injury rate without so much as a fire fight or explosion, but Oversight's son was bitten by a dangerous snake and had a near fatal reaction to the anti venom. No, Matty worries that the Indonesia team will face harsh consequences.

"Matty?" Jim beckons from the door to his office before she is out of the private corridor.

She turns back to face him, "Yes?"

"Keep me updated on Angus." Jim requests.

"Of course. You know, you should be damn proud of him. The perseverance he exhibited keeping his team alive and literally pulling them out of Africa, despite his own injuries, demonstrates true leadership." Matty suggests.

"His dedication to them is admirable, but a better leader could have prevented the whole situation. I know you said that both you and Agent Dalton shut him down before he could fully express his concerns, but he let that happen. Great leaders knows how to reach their people. You, Matty, know how to be heard. I want you to teach him that. I'll let you know as soon as I've made a decision regarding Team Foxtrot." Jim retreats into his office and closes the door.

"Great leaders also listen," Matty sighs, "Something we could both stand to be better at."

Matty enters Team Improvise's hospital room to find Bozer and Riley dozing. Jack's head immediately whips around to see who has arrived.

"Hey. Where's Mac?" Matty asks.

"I don't know. They haven't brought him up yet. Have you heard anything?" Jack worries.

"No, but I'm been in debriefs basically since I left you all this morning. I'll see if I can…" Matty is cut off as Doc Pierce and Nurse Camilla wheel in a hospital bed containing a pale and trembling Mac; the commotion causes Bozer and Riley to stir.

"What happened to him!?" Jack demands, not liking how his friend's teeth are chattering.

"Ice baths. His fever spiked to 104.3° and we needed to bring it down. While his scan didn't show any internal bleeding, his blood work demonstrated abnormalities which prevented us from given him ibuprofen to reduce it." Doc Pierce explains.

"Well, can't you give him more than that thin sheet? He's shaking like a leaf." Bozer inquires.

"I'm afraid not. Despite the shivering, his fever is still hovering around 102°. I'll brief the rest of the nursing staff on this floor. We'll be keeping a close eye on it." Nurse Camilla answers as she arranges cold packs around Mac's body.

"What can we do?" Riley asks.

Doctor Pierce sighs, he knew this was coming and had an answer prepared, "You all should listen to your bodies and rest. When you are awake, without getting out of bed, just keep an eye out. If he seems flushed, confused, or anything else that concerns you, press the call button and a nurse will come check it out. Understand?"

"Yeah… Alright…. Okay." Come the responses of the other three patients.

"Good. Now I'm going to check you all out once more while I'm here." Doc Pierce advises.

"That's probably my cue to leave. Doc, I'll be right outside and would appreciate an update on these four and my other three laid up agents after you're finished in here." Matty advises as she leaves, realizing her apology would have to wait until Mac is more stable.

"Will do." Doc Pierce replies as he begins to examine Bozer.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

A week passes and Riley, Bozer, and Jack are actually able to remain awake for a few hours at a time. Mac's leg is no longer swollen, and he hasn't had a fever or any other symptoms of serum sickness for two straight days. The nurses have already started getting him up and walking around in preparation for release. Normally Mac would have already pestered his release out of the doc, but his friends are still here. While hospital beds are by no means comfy, the recliners are much worse. So Mac bides his time until his blood work normalizes since he knows he's staying with his friends either way. The four friends decide it's time for a Star Wars marathon. Riley manages to synchronize the television in each room, but the sound piping from four different hospital bed speakers proves weird and distracting. So Mac rigs the sound to play from the alarm speaker on Jack's IV machine since it is in the middle of the rooms and they each mute their bedside speakers.

It works splendidly until Jack's IV bag empties and the alarm sounds by playing a loop of the current audio, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

This causes all four to burst out in laughter, which in turn draws the attention of the nurse.

"What's going on in here?" Nurse Camilla asks entering the room but upon hearing "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," repeatedly play from Jack's IV machine she is overcome with her own fit of hysteria.

As the laughter dies down, Nurse Camilla proceeds to Jack's IV machine stating, "I guess that makes me Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've been called worse."

This causes renewed snickering, Mac recovers first, "Sorry, we wanted to watch the movie together and the sound piping from four different hospital beds was distracting so…"

Nurse Camilla picks up where Mac let the explanation trail off, "So you decided to appropriate the speaker on the IV machine?"

"Yeah, something like that." Mac admits sheepishly.

Nurse Camilla makes her rounds to Bozer and Riley, whose treatments are also ending causing their alarms to sound, as she replies, "Well Mac, I know you are aware that tampering with hospital equipment is frowned upon. I needed a good laugh though, so I'm not going to report it provided you restore the equipment to normal right now. In the mean time, I'll see if I can rustle you up some actual speakers to use."

As Mac hurriedly starts working on the IV machine, Jack replies, "Thanks Cam. You're the best."

After Mac finishes the repair and climbs back in bed, Bozer sighs, "Well, I guess our movie marathon is on hold. What now?"

"Since we're all awake and feeling better. We could try conversation." Riley suggests.

"Yeah, actually there's one that's long overdue." Jack admits, glad Riley opened the door so he could finally apologize.

"I agree. I'm fully aware of all the mistakes I made in Africa and I'm sorry that you all got sick. I failed you as a leader and…" Mac begins.

"…Whoa, hold up hoss! You did not such thing and what happened is not on you! You tried to tell us what to pack and I dismissed it." Jack interrupts.

"Yeah, and you advised against rolling down the car windows but we ignored you." Bozer adds.

"If you didn't have to take care of us, you'd have never been at that stream where you were bitten." Riley inserts.

"And despite that, you managed to drag all of our butts out of Africa on a bad leg while feeling like crap." Jack piles on.

"Geez Mac, you could have died trying to save us!" Bozer sighs, "What we're trying to say is you have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah, and thanks for everything. We know it wasn't easy tending to all our needs, especially after we evacuated the clinic. You saved our lives and brought us home safely." Riley admits.

"Most importantly, we owe you an apology. I'm sorry Mac. I should have heard you out. I know that you don't dole out random advise and I shouldn't have shut you down." Jack states sincerely.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry too. After twenty years, I should know better." Bozer tacks on.

"Sorry Mac. Can you forgive us?" Riley asks hesitantly.

"Of course. I'm just glad you're all going to be okay." Mac readily replies.

"Yes, you are all going to be just fine," Doc Pierce walks in with a train of nurses, "In fact Mac, it's time for your hall walk. Riley, Jack, and Bozer, will be joining you today."

A nurse each assists Jack, Riley, and Bozer as they walk, heavily leaning on their IV poles for support. Another nurse follows behind each of them with a wheel chair. Mac trails behind them letting them take as much time as they need. Riley crumples into her wheel chair halfway down the hall and Bozer follows after a couple of feet. Jack manages to make it to the end of the hall before conceding defeat.

"You all did great!" Mac praises as the nurses wheel them back toward the room.

Riley and Bozer are too spent to reply, but Jack grumbles, "I think we have different definitions of great, hoss."

Mac starts to follow, but Nurse Camilla taps him on the shoulder and advises, "Their walk is over, but yours is not. Doc wants you to try a few stairs."

Nurse Camilla opens the door to the stairwell for Mac and he complies by heading up the thirteen steps with ease before she could follow. He stops on the landing where the staircase turns and starts back down. Mac's leg buckles; he grabs at the handrail to keep from falling but misses and ends up bouncing down the stairs on his butt.

"I need help in here!" Camilla shouts as Mac reaches the landing and just lays on his back.

She's at his side instantly, "Are you alright?"

Before he can answer, Doc Pierce arrives, "What happened here?"

"He practically jogged up the stairs no problem. Coming back down, his leg gave out and he slid down them on his backside." Camilla advises.

"Mac, where are you hurt?" Doc Pierce asks as he starts feeling limbs for breaks.

"Busted pride and bruised dignity," Mac moans.

Doc Pierce chuckles at his joke, "Well, those will heal on their own in time. Anything else?"

"Don't think so." Mac replies testing his muscles and limbs.

"Alright, Nurse get a wheelchair to escort Mac back to his room," Mac opens his mouth to protest but Doc Pierce quickly shuts it down, "No arguments."

When Camilla returns, she and Doc Pierce help Mac into the chair. Mac is unable to suppress a painful hiss at being seated.

"What is it, Mac?" Doc asks.

"Really hurts to sit. Could I just walk back to the room?" Mac replies.

Helping Mac up out of the chair, Doc answers, "No, but we'll get a stretcher to take you to X-ray."

Moments later Nurse Camilla returns with a stretcher, "Alright, lay on your stomach," she advises while helping Mac onto the stretcher.

After a series of x-rays standing and then sitting followed by a brief exam, Mac is hanging out in a triage room waiting on the doctor to return.

"Well Mac, the films confirm my suspicion. That fall down the stairs fractured your coccyx. Sitting will be pretty uncomfortable for several weeks," Doctor Pierce holds up a weird buttock shaped pillow, "This cushion will help alleviate the pressure when seated. I'm altering your physical therapy orders to include exercises that will help speed your recovery by strengthening the muscles around the fracture. In fact, your earlier hematology was normal so you can take ibuprofen to help with the pain. The fracture will heal on its own in time." Doc Pierce advises.

"Seriously, a busted tailbone? Jack will never let me hear the end of this." Mac sighs.

"Well, the good news is that it's not going to prolong your hospital stay. I do want to observe you on ibuprofen for a day or two to make sure your clot factors remain stable, but then I should be able to release you." Doc Pierce explains..

"What about Jack, Riley, and Bozer? How much longer are they in for?" Mac inquires.

Nurse Camilla, who has arrived with a wheel chair, laughs, "You know it's not a prison sentence right?"

Mac smirks and opens his mouth to reply, but Doc Pierce cuts him off, "It depends on their PT, but I suspect a week or two. Don't worry, I know that you have no plans to leave before they do and your bed will be in the room even after you're released."

"But you'll have to change the sheets yourself." Camilla adds good-naturedly.

"Good deal." Mac agrees.

Doc Pierce places the special pillow in the seat of the wheel chair and asks, "So how about we give this cushion a chance?"

Camilla wheels Mac back into the room as Jack whistles and exclaims, "Damn Mac, it's been nearly two hours! That's got to be some sort of hall walk record."

Camilla chuckles as she helps Mac back into bed, "Oh, it was a hall walk first alright."

Mac pulls his pillow over his face and omits a noise that sounds like a cross between a growl and a moan.

"What happened?" Jack inquires, half amused and half concerned.

"Not my story to tell. I'm sure Mac will share it once he's finished sulking." Camilla advises as she leans the special cushion on the wall next to Mac's bed for easy accessibility.

"Mac?" Jack asks worried.

"I'm tired," Mac mumbles from under the pillow, "Besides, it's not a story I desire to repeat more than once so it can wait until everyone's awake."

"Oh, we're awake." Bozer pipes up.

"Yeah." Riley adds.

"I'm not." Mac huffs and rolls onto his side, pulling the blanket over head and putting the pillow under it.

"Alright, well you can't hold out forever." Bozer reminds.

Mac throws the blanket back and proclaims, "Fine. I fell down the stairs and fractured my tailbone. Happy now!?"

There is a moment of stunned silence followed by an outburst of laughter. Riley, Bozer, and Jack each try to get it under control with varying degrees of success.

"I'm sorry, Mac. It's not funny that you were hurt. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that." Riley managed wiping away tears as she struggles to contain her laughter.

"Yeah man, definitely not funny but…" Bozer's statement trails off as he cracks up again.

"Mac, sorry. It's just… I hear people say 'I literally busted my butt in PT today' all the time, but you actually did. I just… I can't…" Jack chortles.

"Well, I'm glad you find my pain so amusing," Mac feigns hurt which quickly sobers his friends up, "You know, you all can be a real pain in the ass. Trust me, I should know."

Mac smirks and starts laughing, soon his friends all join him.

**_A/N: I know several of you are waiting for Matty's apology and I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I try to keep chapters under 5,000 words. I have an audition this week to prepare for so it may take me a couple of weeks to post the next chapter. No, I'm not a professional actor just a girl who loves community theater. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 6**

"So his leg buckled and he tumbled down the stairs on his backside. That's how he ended up with a broken coccyx." Matty explains to Oversight.

Oversight sighs, "Well, these things happen, I suppose. How long will Agent Black be laid up?"

"I'm glad to hear you say that. In fact, it was Agent MacGyver it happened to, not Agent Black. It'll take a few weeks to heal." Matty corrects.

"What!? That careless little shit. Of course, he'd…" Jim begins.

"… You understood when you thought it was a different agent." Matty inserts.

"Because it was understandable then. Agent Black took a through-and-through bullet to the calf in Germany. It's completely logically that his leg would be weak and give out." Jim defends.

"Agent MacGyver also sustained a calf injury and overworked it afterward trying to get his team to safety. Help me understand, a gun shot wound is an acceptable reason for leg weakness, but a snake bite is not?" Matty questions.

"I… I'm not happy that you intentionally mislead me regarding the identity of the injured agent." Jim diverts.

"I didn't correct your assumption early on because I wanted to prove a point. You are bias when it comes to your son. He should be treated like any other operative." Matty explains.

"I don't give him special treatment." Jim declares.

"Yeah you do, just not in the form of favoritism. You are overly critical of him. You hold him to a different set of standards, and for the most part he rises to them. I'm just suggesting that you cut him some slack now and then. Pushing him like you do could cause him to burn out or worse get himself killed. Hell, what he endured in Africa, would have done in a lesser agent. He's human, no different than you or I." Matty insists.

Jim narrows his eyes, not appreciating Matty's new attitude, "Yes, I push him harder than other agents because he CAN handle it. He's capable of more so I ask more. I'm helping him reach his full potential."

Matty sighs, "I understand adjusting the bar to each agents ability. All I'm suggesting is that you take some time and think about whether all your expectations are reasonable."

"I have another meeting to get to. I trust you'll keep me updated on Angus' condition." Jim deflects.

"Of course." Matty confirms deflated.

"Good." Jim leaves her standing in his office.

Matty is tempted to take a peek at his calendar to see if he actually had another meeting to get to, but decides against it and instead heads to medical.

"Alright, who's ready for another hall walk? The sooner you build up your strength, the sooner you can get released." Nurse Camilla reminds.

"Well I'm all for that!" Bozer exclaims.

"Yeah, let's do it." Riley agrees.

"Anything that'll get me outta here." Jack states jokingly.

"Might as well get this over with." Mac groans, feeling more pain and discomfort today.

Nurse Camilla pushes him back down in bed, "You get a pass today. I'll send someone back in with some ibuprofen. Take it this time."

"I told him he'd regret letting the pain get ahead of him." Jack inserts.

Mac shoots him a glare, "Take a hike Jack."

"I think a hike might be a bit much, but I can hall walk circles around these millennials." Jack bates passing Riley and Bozer as he heads out the door.

"Oh it's on, old man." Riley challenges following Jack.

"Yeah, let's see what you've got." Bozer agrees trailing behind.

"Well, I better make sure they don't push themselves to the point of collapse." Nurse Camilla shakes her head as she leaves.

A few minutes later, a nurse arrives with the promised ibuprofen which Mac gratefully accepts. Matty enters as the nurse exits.

"Hey Mac. How you feeling today?" Matty greets.

"I'm okay." Mac replies.

"Well I happen to know that the nurses don't give passes on PT to patients who are actually okay. So how about you try again?" Matty suggests.

"I'm feeling a bit rough today, just a lot of pain and discomfort. Honestly, I will be okay." Mac assures.

"Now that I believe. Actually, I'm glad to have this time alone with you. There's been something I've wanted to say to you since before you left for Africa." Matty pauses to gather her thoughts, "Jack and Bozer explained what happened after you returned for Colorado. Mac, I'm sorry. I should have allowed you to explain. What's worse, I made that same mistake again when you were in Africa and you tried to tell me why you were concerned about scaling that cliff. I was worried about losing the satellite feed and wanted to get the plan hashed out, but that's a reason and not an excuse…"

"…It's okay." Mac inserts.

"No, Mac. It's really not okay," Matty chuckles to herself, " I'm beginning to question whether you understand the meaning of okay. Anyway, I feel absolutely terrible for how I treated you and that I didn't ask how you were doing when I asked you about the rest of the team during that Sat call. I have to admit it stung when I heard you tell Doc Pierce that I only cared that my orders were carried out," She raises her hand to silence Mac's protest before it starts, "It stung because you truly believed those words when you said them. You don't need to deny it on my account. I appreciate honesty even when it's hard to hear. I understand why you feel that way and I can't apologize enough for giving you that impression. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen and that you went through additional pain because of it. Mac, I promise you that I do care about the health and safety of all my agents, and I'm going to do a better job of showing you that. So, what do you say we start fresh?"

"Sounds good." Mac confirms.

Camilla and a couple of other nurses wheel Jack, Riley, and Bozer back in the room.

"Well, who won?" Mac asks as the nurses assist his friends back in bed.

"Won?" Matty questions.

"They decided to make their PT into a race and they all lost." Camilla quips shaking her head as the other two nurses leave.

"Really, how's that?" Matty inquires.

"It's all Jack's fault." Riley grumbles.

"Hey, I can't help that the floor was slick. I slipped, but I was winning before that." Jack defends.

"But we were right on your tail and didn't have anytime to react." Bozer adds.

"I know, I was at the bottom of the pile up remember?" Jack retorts.

"So you and Riley fell on top of Jack?" Matty asks Bozer who nods his confirmation.

"It's a wonder Jack didn't break his tailbone." Camilla interjects as she leaves.

Bozer and Riley chuckle at the thought.

"That wouldn't have happened; it wasn't physically possible. Come on Mac, explain to them why that couldn't have happened." Jack insists.

"Jack, I think they already know you're a hard ass." Mac smirks as the room, sans Jack, erupts into laughter.

"Hardy har har." Jack sneers, but soon finds himself chuckling while shaking his head and adds, "I think you meant bad ass."

"Or perhaps, jackass?" Matty inserts.

After the laughter dies down, Matty states, "Since you're all alert and in good spirits. Why don't we officially debrief your last mission?"

"Sure. Long story short, Africa bites." Jack remarks.

"You had to start with the puns, didn't you Mac?" Riley grouses as the rest of the group groans.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

A week later found the four teammates dressed and ready to go home. Mac had officially been released five days ago, but he had remained in the hospital with his team.

"I think you all will be back to baseline in a couple more weeks. Remember to continue the PT, but don't push it too hard or you'll just set your recover back," Doc Pierce pauses to give Mac and Jack stern looks, "I'll expect to see each of you back in two weeks. Jack, Riley, and Bozer will need spinal taps and Mac will get x-rays. If your tests look good at that time, I'll clear you for field work. I want you each to take the rest of the week off, but you can return to light duty around the foundation next week."

"Do any of you need a ride home?" Matty inquires.

"Nah, I'm feeling pretty good. I can give these millennials a lift if need be," Jack answers.

"Uh, Doc cleared all of us to drive, not just you." Bozer inserts, "Besides I'm good too."

"Well, I'll need a ride since my car isn't here. I rode in with Jack before we were sent to Africa." Riley reminds.

"Don't worry baby girl, I gotcha." Jack winks.

"What about you Mac?" Matty asks.

"Huh?" Mac turns from where he'd been staring at something out the window.

"Are you good?" Jack rephrases.

"Am I good with what?" Mac asks distractedly as he turns to pierce back out the window.

"Well, the question was are you okay to drive yourself home, but your behavior indicates that's probably a bad idea." Matty repeats as she approaches the window to discern what is captivating Mac's focus.

Mac shakes his head and turns back to the group as Matty catches a glimpse of Oversight entering an adjacent building, "Sorry, I thought I saw someone that… Never mind. Yes, I'm okay to drive."

Jack heads to the window concerned about Mac's odd behavior, "Saw someone that what Mac? Did you see a threat, suspicious behavior, what?"

Jack looks out but doesn't see anything off.

"Whoah Jack, it's okay. Don't go all Delta force on me. It's nothing like that. I just thought someone looked familiar, but I was mistaken. That's all." Mac assures.

"Alright, we'll that doesn't explain why you're being all weird." Jack hedges.

"He just reminded me of someone else. It took me back… Um… I don't really want to discuss it further. Can we just drop it?" Mac huffs.

"Of course we can Blondie. We've all had those moments." Matty deflects.

"Don't worry man, I'll be sure to follow him home." Bozer whispers to Jack and they fist bump.

Mac shakes his head and addresses Riley while gesturing at Jack and Bozer, "Like I don't know what that's about."

"They're just looking out for you Mac. The way you did for all of us." Riley advises.

"But…"Mac tries.

"…Okay, so it's not the same, but it is harmless. It's not like following you home is out of Bozer's way. Why not just let them have it." Riley encourages.

Mac smirks, "You're right. I should just let them have it."

"Mac, what do you mean by that?" Riley hedges.

"Just that I'm going to let Bozer follow me home." Mac answers innocently.

"Uh huh, go easy on him. Bozer and Jack may be overprotective at times, but it's only because they care."Riley reminds.

Nurse Camilla enters, "Well, everything is in order. I brought you all copies of your discharge paperwork. I'm sure that I already know the answer to this, but do any of you need a wheel chair escort to your vehicles?"

As expected, each denied the wheel chair ride and soon they were walking together to the Phoenix parking garage.

As Mac sets the buttock cushion in the driver seat, Jack snaps a photo and comments, "Just a little insurance for next time you decide to tease me about my inflatable butt pillow on a stakeout."

"You know what, I probably don't even need this anymore," Mac declares tossing the cushion in the back seat of his Jeep.

Bozer gives Jack an annoyed glare, "Come on Mac, don't listen to him. You have an injury that necessitates the use of that cushion."

Riley retrieves the cushion offering it to Mac, but Mac shakes his head and declares, "Not gonna happen."

"Mac just use the damn pillow. I'm sorry. Look, I'm deleting the photo. Okay?" Jack pleads.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. My jeep sets pretty high up off the ground." Mac holds firm.

"At least put the cushion in the passenger seat where you can get to it easily if you change you're mind." Riley suggests.

"Fine." Mac agrees snatching back the pillow and tossing it in the Jeep.

"Look, I'm going to follow you home just to be sure you're okay. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't take the scenic route. I overheard your comment to Riley about 'letting us have it.' You know how I hate those winding hilly roads. We're just concerned about you. Promise me you'll stick to the main roads, please?" Bozer requests with his best pleading look.

Mac sighs, "Yeah okay, I'll stick to the main roads, but it really isn't necessary to follow me home. I'll be…"

"…It's on my way dude, just let it go." Bozer interrupts.

The gang departs and Mac realizes before he's even out of the garage that he's going to need the damn cushion after all. The first speed bump set off all kinds of agony. He quickly positioned the cushion beneath him while letting a vehicle back out of their space. The next speed bump is better but still extremely uncomfortable. He quickly realizes he can feel every bump and pothole in the road and the drive home will suck, especially since it's been a full day since he's taken anything for pain.

Jack walks in the door of his place after taking Riley home and ensuring that she had everything she needed. He glances at his cell phone and notes that Mac and Bozer should be arriving home about now. He decides to give them 15 minutes to get settled before calling to check in. Meanwhile, a trail of unhappy motorists are cursing and honking at the jackass driving at a snail's pace and holding up traffic. There are two lanes heading west, but several vehicles are stuck behind the slow poke unable to change lanes as other vehicles wiz past.

"I should have known you'd find another way to 'let me have it.'" Bozer mumbles every bit as aggravated as his fellow commuters.

Bozer picks up his phone to request Mac knock it off when the incoming call from Jack rings in, "Hey Jack."

"Hey Bozer. Just checking in. You all make it home alright?" Jack asks.

"Working on it. At this rate, we may get there in a few hours." Bozer huffs.

"Oh wow, LA traffic does suck. Is it a wreck?" Jack commiserates.

"No, it's a Mac. Seems instead of taking the scenic route he's decided to cruise along at 5-10 miles per hour. I swear he's making my 80 year old grandma look like a speed demon!" Bozer grouses.

Jack laughs, "Leave it to Mac! You know, if you want to get home before dark you should probably just pass him. I'm sure he'll be right behind you, having proved his point."

"Oh damn, he just got pulled over. I guess I have no choice but to pass." Bozer informs.

"Man, impeding traffic during rush hour. He's probably not going to be able to MacGyver his way out of that ticket." Jack offers.

"Serves him right for being such a smart-ass. I'll give you a call back with the scoop once he's back home. I'm sure he'll speed it along after his chat with the po-po." Bozer advises.

"Sure thing, man. Catcha later." Jack disconnects the call shaking his head at Mac's antics.

Mac rolls down his window as the Office approaches, "Sir, do you know there is a minimum speed of 30 miles per hour on this roadway?"

"No sir," Mac replies, his face is flushed with pain and wet with the involuntary tears from the toll the drive is taking on him.

Noticing this the officer asks, "Are you okay, son?"

"No sir," Mac goes on to explain the Coccyx injury and that he's just heading home from the hospital and once there he promises to stay off the road for some time.

The officer smiles sympathetically and explains that he similarly injured himself playing college football years ago. He explains if Mac twists slightly to either side, it'll take the pressure off a bit and offers to drive Mac home and have his partner follow in the squad car. Realizing that he's spent and it's unfair to the other motorists to continue on himself, Mac graciously accepts the offer. The officer does elect to take the scenic route so he can drive at a slower speed to avoid causing the young man further pain.

An hour later, Bozer's on the phone with Jack, "I don't know man. He should be home by now. I'm going to head back out and look for him. Wait, I hear a car coming up the driveway."

"Is it him?" Jack asks worriedly.

"Yes, and he has a police escort. I'll call you back." Bozer hangs up the phone before Jack can respond.

Bozer rushes out the door, "Mac, you had me worried sick man," taking a good look at Mac he adds, "You okay?"

"He will be. He just needs to take something for pain and lay down for a while. Those tailbone injuries suck." The office advises.

"The drive home was rougher than I anticipated," Mac give Bozer a rueful smile before addressing the officer, "Thanks again for the lift."

"No problem. Hope you get to feeling better son." The office tips his hat and joins his partner where they get in the squad car and leave.

"Man, why didn't you pull over, call me, or something? I'm sorry. I thought you we're just making good on your promise to 'let me have it' so to speak," Bozer grabs Mac stuff and steers him straight to his bedroom, "I'll be right back with some Motrin."

"Thanks. I should have, but I… I guess I was just being stubborn." Mac concedes taking the offered pain meds.

"Well, don't let it happen again. Get some rest. I need to call Jack back. He's probably pacing with his phone in hand. I sort of hung up on him when you arrived with the police escort. He must be dying to know the story there," Bozer advises.

Mac groans but is too tired to give anymore of a response. He's asleep before Bozer is even completely out of the room.

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas was a whirlwind. Hopefully things will settle down now and I can write more regularly. Don't worry, this story still has more whump, angst, and comfort ahead. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 7**

A couple of weeks past and the team has just completed their first mission since being cleared for duty. The reconnaissance went smoothly for once and the team finds themselves prepared to land on the Phoenix runway just seven short hours after the initial briefing.

"Man, that was almost too easy. I definitely vote for more missions like that!" Bozer boasts.

"Yeah, I would second that." Riley agrees.

"Enjoy it because I can tell you it doesn't happen often." Mac laughs.

"Well, then we definitely need a celebratory Die Hard Marathon! Whatcha say, Jack, our place or yours?" Bozer suggests.

"Sorry, I'm going to half to pass this time around. I'm pretty tired." Jack replies.

"What!? Jack Dalton turning down a chance to watch Bruce Willis, hath hell frozen over?" Bozer gasps dramatically.

"It must have. I never thought I'd see the day." Riley jokes.

Mac, however, moves to Jack's side and asks concerned, "Hey Jack. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Like I said, just tired," Jack replies while unsuccessfully ducking the hand Mac has place on his forehead.

"I think we should get you checked out, just to make sure the parasitic infection isn't rebounding. You do feel a little warm." Mac worries.

"Really, that's not necessary. I'm good, I promise." Jack insists.

"I don't know, Jack. It's probably better to be safe." Riley returns.

"I said no. Now, I just need to get some rest. If I'm not better in the morning, I'll let the doc look me over okay." Jack replies stubbornly.

Riley and Bozer are about to argue with him when Mac returns, "Deal, but I'm driving you home."

Bozer and especially Riley don't look happy about the arrangement but decide to follow Mac's lead; he has been working with Jack much longer than either of them.

"Fine." Jack accepts.

The team is waiting for the elevator after debrief. As soon as the elevator dings and the doors open, Mac announces that he left his phone in the war room.

"You want us to hold the elevator?" Bozer asks.

"Nah, go ahead. We'll get the next one." Mac replies.

Riley frowns and steals a sideway glance at Jack, who appears a little pale, but says nothing as Bozer chooses the floor for the parking garage.

Matty looks up as Mac walks back into the war room, "Mac, was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

"Actually yes. I'm concerned about Jack. He's tired and may have a low grade fever. What's really troubling me is he turned down a Die Hard marathon. You know how much he loves those movies. I can't get him to go down to medial to be checked out, but I thought…" Mac trails off, suddenly guilty for ratting out his friend.

"… But you thought I could. Damn straight. Thanks for coming to me with this." Matty charges out the war room to find Jack has taken a seat near the elevator.

"Jack, you will let Mac take you down to medical and you will cooperate with the examination. That's an order." Matty directs.

Jack looks up and shoots Mac a look of annoyance and betrayal before replying, "Yes boss. Let's go Judas."

Mac lets out a sigh that's a mixture of relief and regret.

The next morning, Bozer and Riley arrive in the war room per Matty's text to find neither Jack or Mac present.

"Good Morning. I'm attaching you two as support for an op that's currently under way. You'll be going to Pula Croatia to assist in taking down a smuggling operation. Riley you'll assist in accessing their digital network. Bozer, take your prosthetics kit, because you'll need to make our operatives look like theirs to get past facial recognition protocols. While you'll both be in country, you are to only provide support for the field team and not actively engage in the take down." Matty explains.

"What about Mac and Jack?" Riley asks.

"They're not on this op. Jack has the flu so until he's recovered, Mac is pulling lab duty between nursing his partner back to health. Now, gather your supplies. You're wheels up in twenty." Matty instructs.

Meanwhile at Jack's apartment, Mac removes the thermometer from Jack's mouth stating, "100.6°, that's down from last night. Do you think you can eat anything? Oatmeal or applesauce maybe?"

Jack coughs harshly before replying, "No, just leave me alone, traitor."

Mac sighs, "Jack, I only went to Matty because I was really worried about you. If it was the wrong thing to do, I'm sorry. But I'm not going to leave you alone. Not until you're over this."

"If you'd kept you're mouth shut, we'd be in Croatia and have Bozer and Riley's backs," Jack grumbles.

"And you'd STILL have the flu. Besides, they only support personnel and aren't supposed to see any action." Mac returns.

"Yeah, and I can count on one hand the number of times things ACTUALLY happen like they're supposed to. You know if something happens to either of them, it's on you." Jack fires back before succumbing to another coughing fit.

"I'll be back with a Sprite, your meds, and a wet cloth. Then I've got to go into the lab for a bit. I'll be back around lunchtime though to check on you. I'll stop and pick up soup. Do you want Vegetable Beef or Chicken Tortilla?" Mac inquires.

"I doubt I'll be hungry. You can just go, I really can take care of myself." Jack huffs.

Mac takes in and lets out a steeling breath before replying, "I know that, but you don't need to. We're family and family takes care of each other. You taught me that."

As Mac gets up to retrieve the promised items, Jack can't help the smile that tugs at his lips, "Damn Mac, you make it impossible to be mad at you."

"Be right back." Mac smiles knowing that Jack has forgiven his transgression from the previous day.

Mac returns with the Sprite, DayQuil Flu, Oseltamivir, and the cold compress. Jack takes the meds and a few more sips of the Sprite before setting it on the nightstand. Mac then places the wet cloth on Jack's forehead.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" Mac asks.

"No, thanks bud." Jack replies.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours. Get some rest." Mac starts out the door.

"Chicken Tortilla," Jack mumbles.

"What?" Mac turns, having not caught what Jack said.

"If you bring Chicken Tortilla soup, I'll try to eat some," Jack promises.

"Good deal." Mac smiles and takes his leave.

Three days later, Jack has been fever-free for a full day but is still plagued by fatigue, sore muscles, sinus congestion, and a killer-headache. All of which as made him extremely crabby. Mac returns to the apartment, where he's been residing on the couch while Jack recovers, having finished the second half of his day in the lab.

"Hey Jack, thought you'd like to know that the Croatia mission is complete and the smuggling operation has been stopped. Riley and Bozer are both fine. They were in debrief when I left, but I ran into them in the hall and Riley plans to stop by on her way home." Mac greets.

"Good, that's good. Hey I took the last DayQuil a couple hours ago." Jack advises, sounding very stuffy.

"Alright, next time you're due it'll be late enough to take a NyQuil. I'll get some more DayQuil in the morning. I'm going to fix you some hot tea. It should help with the congestion." Mac replies heading to the kitchen.

"Ah Mac, you know I don't like to take NyQuil. It knocks me on my ass and I feel so foggy the next day." Jack complains.

Mac sighs deeply, growing a bit irritated with Jack's grouchiness. He puts the tea kettle on, setting Jack's favorite "World's Greatest Dad" mug on the counter next to it. A young Jack had made and given the mug to his dad; it's one of the few possessions Jack had left of his father's.

When Mac doesn't respond, Jack pushes a bit more, "Did you hear me, Mac?"

Between working, caring for Jack, and the lousy sleep Jack's sofa provides, Mac was beyond exhausted so he replies hastily, "Jack, could you just take the NyQuil this one time. I'm wiped out and just want to crash. Besides, it looks like it might rain. You know how bad LA traffic is when it actually rains."

"Fine." Jack concedes, sounding most unhappy about it.

There is a knock at the door and Jack gets up off the couch to answer it.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing out of bed?" Riley greets.

Jack rolls his eye, "I am capable of answering my own door. Besides, I'm over the worst of it."

"Uh huh, well you sound terrible." Riley returns.

"Gee, thanks." Jack huffs.

Mac is pouring the hot water into the mug, when the handle just gives out and the mug crashes to the tile and shatters. Mac grabs a roll of paper towels to sop up the mess as the noise brings Riley and Jack to the kitchen entrance.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I don't know what happened. One second I was pouring the water and the next second the mug was out of my hands and crashing to the floor." Mac quickly explains feeling horrible for destroying something that means so much to Jack.

Jack is about to explain that the handle was previously broken and glued back together, a couple of times actually, when Mac reaches up and sets the roll of paper towels on the stove from where he's knelt picking up the broken ceramic pieces. The paper towel roll connects with the burner and catches fire.

Jack rushes forward and grabs the burning roll, placing it in the sink and extinguishing with water before replying, "Damn Mac, are you trying to burn my place down."

The statement comes out harsher than he intended.

"No, of course not," Mac snaps, "Now would you get out of here before you step on…"

"…Oww. Damn it!" Jack exclaims having pick up a shard of the mug with his barefoot.

"Jack, are you ok?" Mac asks concerned.

Jack's irritability gets the better of him, "No, I'm not okay. I have the flu. My caretaker won't go to the store and get me some damn DayQuil, but he has no probably destroying my favorite mug, setting my kitchen on fire, and cutting my foot all to hell!"

"Come on Jack. Let's get to the bathroom and I'll take a look at that foot." Riley soothes, shooting Mac an annoyed look.

As Mac finishes cleaning up in the kitchen, Riley walks back in having finished bandaging Jack's foot.

Mac opens his mouth to ask about Jack's cut, but Riley speaks first, "Mac, I think you should leave. I'll stay and take care of Jack."

"Ri, I…" Mac begins.

"…Mac, just go." Riley insists.

"Fine, whatever." Mac storms out.

Shortly after getting behind the wheel, malaise hits Mac like a ton of bricks as he realizes he's contracted the flu too. He pulls into a drug store parking lot and proceeds inside to pick up some DayQuil. As much as it loathes him to admit, he shares Jack's feeling regarding taking NyQuil. Having purchased the pills and a water, he quickly takes a dose. He's about to head to the exit when two masked men enter, one of them waiving a gun.

"Alright, listen up. Everyone keep your hands up where we can see them. My partner here is going to help himself to your wallets, cellphones, and anything else that catches his fancy. Then one of you will volunteer to fill this here bag from the cash register while I hold a gun to the pretty cashiers head. So long as y'all cooperate completely, no one has to get hurt." The armed gunman explains while his partner begins searching customers.

He takes Mac's wallet and cellphone, then shoves him toward the register, "Go ahead and start filling that bag with cash. Remember, any funny business and that little lass over there will pay the price."

Mac obeys while his mind races for a solution, but his flu-fogged brain is unable to spy a save from his surroundings. Once he's finished the gunman ushers everyone to the back, "Alright, you are going to count to 1000 after we leave before anyone moves from back here."

Meanwhile, the other robber has switch off the lights and turned over the closed sign when sirens are heard and the men get spooked.

"Damnit, did one of you trigger a silent alarm?" The gunman asks waving the gun between Mac and the cashier who both vehemently shake their head in denial.

"We won't make it back to where the car is parked. Get the keys to the burgundy Jeep parked in front," The other robber orders.

"You heard my partner. If that's your vehicle hand over your keys nice and easy like." The gunman demands but when no one makes a move he cocks the weapon and presses it into the girl's temple and shouts, "NOW!"

Mac quickly albeit clumsily fishes out his keys.

The gunman snatches them out his hand before knocking Mac in the back of the head with the butt of the gun causing him to crumple to the ground, "Let that be a lesson to you kid. Remember, no one moves before 1000."

Mac ignores the other patrons counting in favor of trying to keep a reign on his nausea. Two and a half hours and one bout of vomiting later, the police are ready to release the scene having questioned all the witnesses and obtained the security footage. Mac is arguing with the paramedic regarding being transported to the hospital.

"Look, I don't feel well. It's probably the flu. I just want to go home and sleep." Mac bites out.

"Sir, I understand you're ill but it's possible some of your symptoms are the result of a concussion from that blow to the head. I really think you should let a doctor check you over. Besides, you said your other symptoms started today so if you do have the flu, they can give you something that'll lessen the duration and severity of it," the paramedic reasons.

"No. I'll go see my doctor in the morning. It's been a long day and I'm really not up for several more hours in an ER. Please." Mac practically whines.

"Alright, well, I need you to sign a refusal of transport." The paramedic sighs, clearly unhappy with her patient's decision.

After signing the requested document, Mac walks out the front door only to remember the robbers took his Jeep and he has no phone or money, 'Well, at least they didn't take my DayQuil,' he thinks and sets out on foot for Jack's apartment since it's only a couple of blocks away.

A steady mist of rain starts to fall, while not heavy, it thoroughly saturates Mac's clothing and soaks his hair. The rain stops about the time Mac arrives at Jack's building, but he starts up the fire escape not wanting to drip water through the hallway. Riley stirs awake at the light rapping from the door off the kitchen. She grabs a ball bat and goes to investigate.

Upon spying Mac, she lets out a breath and cracks open the door and harshly whispers, "Mac, what are you doing back here? If you've come to apologize, Jack is already asleep and I don't want to hear it."

"I… I uh… Could I come in?" Mac stutters caught off guard by Riley's hostility.

Riley snatches the pharmacy bag from Mac and curtly replies, "I'll see that he gets these. Go home, Mac," and with that she shuts the door.

Mac stumbles backward landing on his butt with a hiss as his tailbone reminds him that it doesn't appreciate the abuse. He leans back into the railing, draws his knees to his body, and lays his head on them, promptly giving into exhaustion. The misty rain picks back up a few hours later gently waking Mac. It takes him a good several minutes to get his bearings. He's chilled to his bones, completely devoid of energy, congested, dizzy, and beyond nauseous. Every muscle in his body is agonizingly sore and he has the mother of all headaches. Mac cautiously makes his way down the fire escape and half a block to the nearest open convenience store. The clerk warily eyes the disheveled man stumbling inside.

"May I use your phone? I just need to call a ride." Mac requests weakly.

Upon closer examination, the clerk decides the man appears less drunk and more exhausted, "Sure thing, as long as it's local."

Mac just nods noticing it's just past 2:00 in the morning. He sighs resolving not to drag Bozer out in the middle of the night. The clerk returns and hands Mac the cordless phone. Mac grateful accepts it and heads further into the store for a bit of privacy. He dials the secure Phoenix switchboard. Upon requesting non-emergency medical transport, his call is connected to Phoenix medical for authorization.

"Phoenix medical. Doc Pierce here."

"Hey Doc, you're working late tonight." Mac returns.

"MacGyver? What's going on? Is Jack okay?" Doc Pierce questions rapidly, recognizing the voice on the line and assuming something must be dire for Mac to be calling so late.

"Jack's fine, but I uh," Mac pauses briefly slightly embarrassed at his request before continuing, "I need non-emergent medical transport."

"What's the matter, Mac?" Doc Pierce asks gently.

"Probable flu and possible concussion." Mac admits succinctly before providing his location.

"Alright, I'll find the closest active personnel and send them to you. Stay put." Doc Pierce advises determine to send an ambulance anyway if there isn't someone within fifteen minutes of MacGyver's location.

The Doc input the search query and gets a ping ten minutes from Mac's current location. He picks up the phone and dials.

"Webber," Matty answers with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed having come from debriefing a team that just returned from Thailand.

"Director, I have a non-emergent medical transport request and you're the closest active personnel." Doc Pierce advises.

"Alright, send me the location." Matty agrees tiredly since she's really not far from Phoenix and gives her driver new coordinates.

Matty is shocked when she pulls up and spots a familiar figure slumped on a bench outside the store, shivers violently racking his body. She rolls down the window and calls his name to draw his attention. He looks up and slowly figures out she's his transport. He drags himself up and trudges toward the town car as she slides over so he can get in. She immediately places the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Geez Blondie, you're burning up. What's going on with you anyway?" Matty asks concerned.

Mac explains the flu bug hit on his way home and about stopping at the drug store including the robbery and being conked on the head with the gun. He leaves out his encounter with Riley and the nap on the fire escape.

"Alright. Let's get you to medical." Matty states allowing Mac to doze off.

Nearly an hour later, Matty catches Doc Pierce coming out of an examination room. He sighs wearily seeing her rapid approach.

"What's the word on my agent?" Matty demands.

"Well, he definitely has the flu and, judging by the knot on his head, also a grade 2 concussion. Neither of those alone would warrant admitting him, but together he's going to be in for a miserable couple of days. I'd rather he stay, but it's not medically necessary. I'm sure he'll request to go home as soon as he wakes."

"Don't worry. I'll see to it that he's taken care of." Matty promises.

"I'll prescribe some Oseltamivir and Ondansetron. He should also take some over the counter flu medication for symptom management. It's also important to make sure he stays hydrated, so plenty of fluids. Monitor the fever and makes sure he comes back in if it spikes above 103°." Doc explains.

"Will do." Matty assure.

"Alright, I'll get his discharge paperwork ready and have a nurse round up some dry sweats for him to wear home." Doc Pierces advises and heads off to do just that.

Matty is sitting at Mac's bedside when he awakes twenty minutes later, "Hey Blondie, how you feeling?"

"Pretty lousy. Do I have to stay here?" Mac asks weakly.

Matty fondly smiles, "No, your discharge orders have already been signed. I'll take you home as soon as your dressed," she explains indicating the sweats at the edge of the bed.

"Good deal. Thanks Matty." Mac returns.

Matty exits the room to allow Mac to get dressed. On the way home, Matty stops by a pharmacy and picks up the prescriptions as well as a combo pack of DayQuil and NyQuil Flu. Even though it's nearly 4:00 in the morning, she has Mac take a dose of NyQuil and each of the prescriptions. Mac is so out of it by the time the car stops, he doesn't register the driver helping him inside, much less the fact that it's not his house. With Mac settled in her guest room, Matty places a water on the nightstand and a small trash can near the bed. Then she decides to catch a few winks herself and heads across the hall to her own bedroom.

_**AN: Ha... I love it when a chapter just flows seamlessly out of my brain. Enjoy! Hopefully this quick turn around makes up for the long wait between chapter 5 and 6. Reviews appreciated. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 8**

A little after 8:00 in the morning, Jack stirs. While his muscles still feel a bit sore and he has slight congestion and a dull headache, he feels rested and more like himself. He lumbers out into the living room to find Riley sprawled out on the couch fast asleep, hair askew. He takes a seat in the recliner across from her and smiles fondly while suppressing a slight cough.

Riley cracks open an eye at the noise and spying him watching her sleep offers, "Well, that's not creepy at all."

"Good morning to you too," Jack chuckles before continuing, "Did Mac stop by this morning?"

"No, at least I don't think so. He did come back late last night with the DayQuil." Riley advises.

"Damn, I shouldn't have said those things to him. He probably felt guilty and couldn't sleep. Now he's at the lab, probably exhausted. I really owe him an apology." Jack laments.

"Oh, you owe him no such thing! You didn't say anything that wasn't true. Besides, he should be more understanding. He KNOWS you have the flu, but he refused to go out and get the meds you wanted. Then he breaks your dad's coffee mug, sets your kitchen on fire, and let's you cut your foot on HIS mess." Riley fiercely replies.

"No, I was super cranky yesterday. Besides, that mug was already broken. I'm sure the handle just gave out. The fire was an accident and it wasn't his fault that I cut my foot," Jack sighs, "I'm disappointed that he just left last night without so much as goodbye. I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth and given the chance I'd have never left things like that. He must have been pretty hurt to just tuck tail and run out."

Riley sighs, "Well, he still refused to go out and get you more meds. Besides, he didn't just up and leave. I told him to go, and that I would take care of you."

"For him to so readily agree, I still worry that I hurt his feelings…" Jack starts.

"…Jack, would you stop already! Mac is a grown man. I'm sure he can handle some hurt feelings. You, on the other hand, have the flu. So stop worrying about Mac and take care of yourself already!" Riley bites out angrily.

"Hey sweetheart, I know you're concerned but I'm going to be fine. Where is this hostility coming from?" Jack asks surprised by the venom she's exhibited.

"I'm just tired, I guess. I'll go get your meds. What do you want for breakfast?" Riley deflects.

"Anything is fine. It still all tastes the same." Jack sighs, suspecting there is more to her behavior than she's admitting.

"Eggs it is then. But first, your medicine," Riley notices the DayQuil box is already missing a dose and asks, "You haven't already taken them, have you?"

"No." Jack answers.

Riley dismisses the missing pills, figuring Mac pulled the box from his own medicine cabinet before coming back over last night. She takes Jack the meds and goes about scrambling some eggs and fixing toast. Once Jack has eaten, she helps him settle into the couch. He watches a little TV before dozing off again. Riley takes the nearby chair and pulls out her laptop to busy herself.

Just past 11:30, Matty has her chicken vegetable soup simmering on the stove top. She chose to work from home today and take care of Mac, even though she'd given both Riley and Bozer the day off. She wonders if they assume he is at work, but a moan from the baby monitor she'd set up in the guest room redirects her attention. A faint high pitched ringing comes with waking, followed shortly the shooting pain from the light when Mac cracks open his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, but it does little to stop the spinning sensation or nausea currently assaulting him. He knows the vomit is eminent, he needs to open his eyes and take stock of his situation but he can't bring himself to do it. Did he recently run a marathon or maybe a triathlon? That would explain why his muscles ached. Matty walks in to find a pale slightly green-tinged Mac tightly gripping the bedsheets and breathing rapidly. She moves toward him easily deducing the problem. Mac feels a small cool hand guiding his head down, he's too weak to resist it. As soon as it starts, he expects to feel warm puke soak into his clothing and bedding but instead he hears the telltale signs of it splattering in a small bin. Once he's finished, he feels a water bottle pressed to his lips and hears a feminine voice instructing him to rinse. After he complies, he is gently pushed back into the pillows.

"Open." The voice instructs pressing something to his lips, "It's a dissolvable tablet. It'll help with the nausea."

The voice is familiar, gentle, but he can't quite place it. He opens and takes the tablet. It works quickly and once his stomach is settled, he slowly opens his eyes.

"Matty?" Mac questions, seeing her standing over him on a step stool.

"Shh, just rest Blondie. I'm going to check your temperature." She explains.

Mac lets his eyes slip close again and feels the thermometer placed in his ear.

At the beep, Matty advises, "102.6°, I'll have to keep an eye on that. Take this DayQuil and Tamiflu for me. Then you can nap for a bit. I'll have soup ready in about an hour."

After Mac takes the pills, Matty places a cool compress on his forehead which he thinks feels amazing as he drifts back to sleep.

At 12:15, Jack hangs up the phone and huffs out a frustrated breath announcing, "Mac's phone is going straight to voicemail. I was really hoping he'd stop by on his lunch."

"I'm sure he's just busy. Maybe he forgot to charge his phone. You know how he is, just a few days ago he nearly left his phone in the war room." Riley offers.

"Yeah, except he didn't." Jack snorts.

"What?" Riley doesn't follow.

"He didn't 'forget' his phone. That was a ruse. He went back to enlist Matty in forcing me to go see medical." Jack explains.

"Wait, he did?" Riley questions, the anger she's held suddenly beginning to twist into guilt, "I didn't know that. I was actually pretty upset with him for agreeing to take you home without being checked out."

"So, that's what's been eating at you?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. Shit Jack, I really screwed up. I… I threw Mac out last night. I was just so angry and jumped to the wrong conclusions. It had been raining when Mac came back with your meds. He was soaking wet, but I wouldn't let him in. I took the bag and shut the door in his face. I'm probably the reason he hasn't stopped by today," Riley confesses.

"Well, then I guess we both owe him an apology," Jack suggests.

"Definitely." Riley agrees then wonders, "Do you think he'll stop by after work or go straight home?"

"I don't know. We'll go to him if we have to. We're overdue for that Die Hard marathon anyway." Jack concludes.

"Maybe one movie. You still need rest Jack. I'm going to go fix lunch." Riley relents.

Matty just turned off the burner for her soup when her doorbell rings. She opens it to find Jim on her doorstep. He brushes past her and walks in.

"Please, do come in." She states sarcastically before continuing, "You may want to keep it down though. Your son is asleep in the guest room."

"What!? Mac is here?" Jim whispers harshly.

"Yeah." Matty confirms.

"I heard that you responded to his non-emergent transport request and that he was diagnosed with the flu and a concussion, but I never imagined you'd bring him back here. Why didn't you just take him home. I'm sure Mr. Bozer would have cared for him." Jim continues.

"It was 4:00 in the morning." Matty states matter-of-factly with a shrug.

Jim asks concerned, "How is he?"

"Very sick. His fever was 102.6° an hour ago. I was just about to take him some soup and check it again." Matty advises, heading back toward the kitchen.

Jim follows to assist stating, "You know, I was actually surprised to learn that you're listed in the transport database."

"All active personnel are listed." Matty returns.

"You're the Director of Phoenix. You don't need to…" Jim begins.

"…I prefer to lead by example." Matty interrupts, "Besides, you and I both know that system was only set up because agents absolutely hate to be transported by ambulance when they need medical attention. All of the transport requests received, including this mornings, have been serious enough to warrant emergency transport if operatives weren't so damn stubborn."

When they are in the hall outside of the guest room, Jim hesitates before peeking inside to find his son asleep in bed. Mac's hair is sticking up in all directions, his cheeks are flushed and his mouth agape, drooling slightly. Fondness and regret tugs at Jim's heart before he carefully bends down and hands the tray to Matty. He thinks back to the dossier Matty compiled on him when he was in search of a new handler. She correctly listed Mac as his greatest source of vulnerability. When he'd told her of his plan to leave she'd advised against it saying something about how Mac was also his greatest source of strength, someone to live for and keep him grounded. At the time, he'd been lost in the weeds of tangled emotions and couldn't see the wisdom in that. So he just lurks, keeping tabs from the shadows, the role he'd relegating himself to when Mac was ten.

Matty set the tray on the night stand before stepping onto the bedside stool. Mac wakes when she removes the clothe from his forehead and brushes back his hair. He just looks at her as his mind processes where he is and why.

"Hey there." Matty greets gently.

"Hi." Mac returns dryly, his mouth feeling like cotton, as he pulls himself up into a sitting position.

Matty pivots retrieving the tray and placing it in front of him before handing him the bottle of Gatorade, "Here drink a little of this."

Mac obeys, cautiously at first but more readily when his stomach doesn't object, and replies, "Thanks."

"Alright, I'm going to check your temperature again," Matty advises in her no-nonsense voice.

"Don't wanna make you sick too." Mac offers weakly.

Matty smiles as she sticks the thermometer in his ear, "You won't. Even though it wasn't mandatory because of the vaccine shortage this year, I actually got the flu shot. Hmm, 102.4°, not the improvement I was hoping for but at least it's trending in the right direction. Now eat your soup. I'll be back to check your progress in fifteen minutes."

Mac nods and gingerly picks up the spoon as Matty retreats. Once in the hall, she silently motions for Jim to follow her.

After they are back in the living room, Matty asks quietly, "Was there something else, Jim?"

"No… well yes… just… thank you." Jim fumbles with his words.

"You're welcome." Matty assures, glad to see his resolve to stay distant from Mac cracking a little.

"Here, at least let me pay you for his medications." Jim offers pulling out his wallet.

"That's not necessary." Matty waves him off.

"I want to, please." Jim insists and lays a few fifties on the coffee table before heading for the door.

"It wasn't that much!" Matty calls after him.

He doesn't turn, just throws up a hand in acknowledgement of her words and continues to his Jeep. She sighs, supposing it's a start and hoping he'll work up to the more emotional aspects of being a father. She wets a fresh towel and heads back to the guest room.

"How you doing in here?" She asks, pleased to see most of the soup had been eaten.

"Finished, thanks… for everything." Mac replies sleepily.

"Of course," Matty sets the tray on the bedside table, helps Mac settle back down into bed, and places the fresh compress on his forehead, "Sleep tight, Blondie."

Mac just hums contentedly as Matty strokes his hair lulling him back to sleep. She gathers the tray and heads back to the kitchen. Since none of his teammates have called frantic, she's sure they have no idea he's sick, much less injured, and assume he's at work. Between the late hour, Jack having the flu, and the fact that neither Riley or Bozer got a flu shot, Matty supposes she can justify bringing Mac back to her place. She suspects they've all figured out there's more under her ball-buster façade by now anyway.

The insistent bell ringing, pulls Bozer away from the kitchen where he is preparing some of his miracle chicken noodle soup to take Jack. He opens the door stunned to see two uniformed police officers.

"Is Angus MacGyver here?" One office questions.

"Umm… No… No, he's not. Can I help you all?" Bozer replies.

The other officer answers, "Just let Mr. MacGyver know that we recovered his vehicle and the wallets from the robbery. All the cash was taken, but the victims we've talked to thus far have confirmed their credit cards were untouched. It'll be a while before we can release his possessions back to him. They have to be processed as evidence, you understand. In fact, it'll be really helpful if he could come in to provide elimination prints. You know, when he's feeling better."

"Whoa, hold up. I'm lost. What robbery? And what do you mean when he's feeling better!?" Bozer exclaims.

The officers then explain the events of last night, including the head injury and the fact that the victim in question clearly had a bad case of the flu. Bozer thanks the officers as they leave. He then turns to the kitchen and angrily begins packing up the soup. He'd have left it out of spite if it wasn't for the fact that Mac was also sick. Forty minutes later he's furiously pounding on Jack's door, startling both Jack and Riley awake from their respective naps.

"What the hell," Jack growls as Riley moves to look out the peep hole.

"It's Bozer and he doesn't look happy," Riley announces.

"Shit, he probably found out how we treated Mac last night and has come to tell us off. Might as well get it over with," Jack replies.

Riley opens the door and finds a pot of soup being shoved into her arms as Bozer rushes past her pointing an accusatory finger at Jack and proclaiming, "Damn it Jack, you should have told me!"

Bozer continues toward Jack's room, when he doesn't find Mac in there, he asks, "Where's Mac?"

"Boz, it's only 3:00, Mac is still at work." Jack offers as Riley nods her confirmation.

Bozer looks at them like they've grown an extra head exclaiming, "You did NOT just tell me you let Mac go to work with the flu and a concussion!"

Jack gets up, steers Bozer to a seated position on the couch, and forces eye contact before asking, "Bozer, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You… You mean you don't know?" Bozer returns meekly, feeling small for having thought so poorly of his friends.

Riley takes the seat next to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Know what?"

Bozer goes on to explain everything he learned from the officers not even one hour ago.

Jack is up and pacing before Bozer even finishes the story, "If he's not at your place and he's not here, where the hell is he!?"

"Phoenix Medical maybe?" Riley offers.

"Dial." Jack instructs.

"Put it on speaker." Bozer adds.

"Phoenix Medical. Nurse Camilla speaking."

"Cam, um… Jack Dalton here."

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Nurse Camilla inquires.

"Better, can you tell me if Mac is currently a patient in Med?" Jack asks impatiently.

"I just came on shift. Just a second," She replies as typing is heard, "No, but he is on the medical leave list."

"Thanks Cam."Jack returns dejectedly.

"Sure thing. Sorry I can't tell you more. Take care Jack." Camilla answers before disconnecting the call.

"Damn it, Mac. Where the hell are you, bud?" Jack wonders aloud.

"Could he be at a different hospital? When did you last see him?" Bozer questions.

Riley swallows a lump in her throat and admits, "I think I was the last to see him. Sometime around 11 o'clock last night."

"11:00? So after the robbery? He didn't say anything? How did he seem?" Bozer rapidly fires the questions at her.

Riley takes a breath and regretfully fills Bozer in on the events of last night with Jack interjecting his own mistakes. By the time they are finished, Bozer is even more angry than when he'd first arrived.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? I mean, I kinda get that Jack was sick and said things in the heat of the moment, but Riley I don't understand. After all he did for us in Africa, how could you even think for a moment he wouldn't have Jack's best interests at heart?" Bozer responds, his look of betrayal further twisting their stomachs.

"I don't know. I… I was so focused on Jack's health that I… I guess I had blinders on." Riley answers choking back a sob, "I'll understand if doesn't forgive me."

Bozer sighs, "Of course, he'll forgive you. We're talking about Mac. He's got the biggest heart of anyone I know. In fact, he's probably already completely justified your actions and is ready to apologize to you. No matter how hard I try, I've never be able to convince him that he doesn't deserve all the crap life throws at him."

"I've spent years trying to show him that he's worthwhile. I hate that I may have unraveled that with just a few stupid words." Jack adds.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure he understands that this was completely my fault and he did nothing wrong. But first, we should probably find him." Riley suggests.

After calling every hospital in the greater Los Angeles area and coming up empty, the trio slumps defeatedly in their respective seats.

"What now?" Bozer asks.

"I don't know." Riley offers and they both look at Jack.

"I think we're going to have to call Matty." Jack admits.

"And tell her what exactly?" Bozer questions.

"The truth. Remember, Cam said Mac is listed as on medical leave, meaning Matty knows something. And in my experience, Matty usually knows everything. Trust me, she'll be able to tell us where he is." Jack returns.

Matty's returns to the guest room to have Mac take more medicine and recheck his temperature. She first takes the dried clothe from his forehead.

"Hey Mac, wake up for me," She softly coaxes him from sleep.

Mac groans and blearily opens his eyes, squinting even though the room isn't well lit. He feels his stomach flip and realizes the nausea has returned. Matty must have seen it too, because she gives him one of those disintegrating Zofran tablets. He gratefully sucks on it while she checks his temperature. She frowns when the thermometer still reads 102.4°. She gives his stomach a couple more minutes to settle before handing him the other meds and unsweetened apple juice. He silently accepts them and pushes himself up in bed. He takes the medicine and is sipping the juice when another pressing matter makes itself known. He glances around the room, hoping to find an adjacent bathroom nearby. There are two similar doors each on opposite sides of the room, probably a closet and a bathroom. Mac looks around trying to figure out which is which, knowing that if he makes the wrong choice he won't make it to the other side of the room. If only he knew more about the layout, which walls were exterior walls, etc. He blushes realizing he's going to have to ask; it's that or guessing and possibly peeing himself in front of his boss. He imagines this is similar to how Riley felt in Africa.

"Try to finish your juice, Mac. Do you need something else?" Matty asks.

"Um, the bathroom?" Mac questions timidly.

"Of course, right here." Matty indicates the door nearest the bed.

She hops down and helps Mac out of bed and, when he stumbles, she instructs, "Use the walls to steady yourself."

Mac gets the bathroom door closed, drops his pants, and sinks onto the toilet without a second to spare. He just didn't have the energy or steadiness to take care of business standing just yet. Once finished, it takes all the energy he can muster to pull himself back up, flush, and drag himself back to bed. When he opens the door Matty is ready and waiting to assist, which he needs much to his chagrin. Mac is exhausted by the time he is settled back in bed. Matty lets him go back to sleep but leaves the juice on the bedside table for him. No sooner than Matty is out of the room, her phone rings. She notes that it's Jack calling, but the time is 4:03 so they've figured out something is up since it's not yet early enough for Mac to be off work. She moves into her office and shuts the door before answering.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Matty asks.

"Better than Mac from what I hear. Where is he, Matty?" Jack gets to the point.

Matty sighs, "Can I assume Bozer and Riley are with you?"

"Yes, you're on speaker," Bozer confirms.

"So you're aware Mac has a moderate concussion and a bad case of the flu?" Matty checks.

"Yes, now where is he?" Jack snaps.

"He's being taken care of…" Matty begins.

"…I can take care of him." Jack interrupts.

"We can." Bozer corrects.

"Jack, you're still recovering yourself and neither Riley or Bozer got the flu shot, so no you can't. I'm not going to risk exposure and start a flu epidemic within the Phoenix. It's March and your team especially has spent more time on medical leave than active duty so far this year. Trust me when I tell you that he's safe, quarantined, but safe." Matty returns sternly.

"Matty please, there was a misunderstanding last night and well long story short both Riley and I owe him an apology." Jack pleads.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really am, but he's in no condition to listen to it right now. Twenty-four hours after his fever breaks, when he's no longer contagious, I'll call you IF he's up for visitors. Look, I do know what's it's like having to wait to make things right, but this is what's best for him." Matty explains.

"Fine." Jack agrees reluctantly, he understands but doesn't like it.

"Now, I am hoping you can solve a gap in his timeline. We know that he signed a declination of care form for a paramedic around 22:15 last night at the pharmacy. At about 02:10 this morning he called the Phoenix and requested non-emergent medical transport. He was at a convenience store about a block and a half way from the pharmacy. He was drenched and half froze when he was picked up. Do you all know anything about where he was or what he might have been doing during that time?" Matty questions.

Riley shamefully admits to the brief encounter around 23:00, but beyond that couldn't really fill in any details.

"Well, having recently experienced the flu, I doubt he was just wandering around aimlessly. He had to have been stationary somewhere, sitting maybe even sleeping." Jack offers.

"It's possible. We may never know for sure." Matty grants.

"What did Mac say about it?" Bozer asks.

"Nothing really. He described feeling sick on the way home, stopping at the pharmacy, the robbery, and then calling Phoenix for transport. He didn't mention anything in between." Matty advises.

"Wait. Has he been asked about it? Specifically, I mean." Jack inquires.

"No, I'm sure he hasn't. He's very ill. No ones going to give him the third degree while his fever's hovering above 102°." Matty replies.

"102°. Geez, you will at least keep us in the loop. Especially if he gets worse?" Jack worries.

"Of course." Matty promises.

"So much for finding Mac." Bozer huffs, "I thought you said Matty would be able to tell us where he is."

"Oh, she could of, but didn't." Riley corrects.

"You all weren't listening. She definitely revealed Mac's location." Jack advises.

"Well she did say that he was 'safe' and 'quarantined'. Are you thinking he's at a safe house?" Riley inquires.

"Nope." Jack denies.

"Then where? Because I definitely did NOT hear whatever you heard."

Jack sighs, "She said that SHE would call us when he is up for visitors. Multiple times throughout the call, Matty indicated she's very familiar with his status. She's taken him back to her house."

"Really, you think?" Bozer marvels at the thought.

"I guarantee it. Unfortunately, that means we'll have to wait until she'll allow us access to him. We can't just go barging into the boss's homestead," Jack admits, deflated, "Especially not when she's in momma-bear mode."

Riley chuckles at the thought, "You've seen her like this before?"

"Once, there was an agent in the CIA she was especially fond of. Good guy, terrible taste in music," Jack replies.

"Oh, so basically you." Bozer ribs.

"I do NOT have bad taste in music. It's not my fault you young 'uns don't appreciate Willy. Nah man, this guy never got over a bad case of disco fever." Jack returns.

A couple hours later, Matty takes Mac another cup of soup and gets him to drink a little water. She's concerned because he's temp has risen to 102.7° even though she's been dosing him with the medications at the earliest recommended intervals. Maybe it's wrong, but at this point she doesn't care. For all the responsibility of running the Phoenix, she should occasionally be granted a few privileges too. So she picks up the phone and dials.

"Doc Pierce, it's Matty. Would you stop by my place on your way into work tonight? Mac's fever has hovered between 102.4° and 102.7° all day."

"That's high, but not dangerously so…" Doc begins.

"… I know, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something else going on. I get that the flu sucks, but I also know Mac and he is being MUCH too compliant. I'd even go so far as to say docile." Matty interrupts.

"Oh my, that is serious. I'm on my way now." Doc Pierce replies, with sincere urgency in his voice.

_**AN: As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I know this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but still within my completely arbitrary rule of staying under 5000 words. I struggled to find a good breaking point, but one finally appeared. I do know how you all love a good cliff hanger and all that. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 9**

By the time Doc Pierce arrives, Mac is shivering violently as his teeth chatters. Doc Pierce goes about checking his temperature.

"102.9°, When was it last checked?" Doc frowns while applying the blood pressure cuff.

"Right before I called you." Matty replies concerned.

"Has it been trending up all day?" Doc asks inflating the BP cuff.

"No, it initially went down and hovered around 102.4° most of the day, but recently started going back up," Matty explains.

"79/41 and his pulse is a bit fast," Doc Pierce states.

"Is that bad?" Matty worries.

"It's hard to say. It could just be signs of dehydration," Doc Pierce hedges.

"But you're concerned?" Matty returns.

"These vitals and all his symptoms can be explained by the flu and concussion, but I am concerned that his fever isn't responding to meds and cooling measures. I'm worried about a secondary infection," Doc explains as he peels back the covers and begins to do a thorough examination starting with the head wound.

From the other side of the bed, Matty takes Mac's hand in hers, "It's okay Mac. We've got you. We'll figure this out."

Matty then gentle squeezes his hand which elicits a slight whimper. She looks down and notices a pink rash coming from between his index and middle finger.

"Doc?" Matty questions raising Mac's hand to draw attention to the rash.

Doc Pierce takes the hand and gently palpitates the rash which seems to cause Mac discomfort before he addresses the patient, "Mac, can you tell me what happened here?"

Mac opens his eyes following the doc's own eyes down to his hand then hoarsely answers, "Broke Jack's mug yesterday. Nicked it on a shard, cleaning up."

Doc sighs, "Well, it definitely looks like Impetigo, a rash caused by staph infection. I'd like to start him on IV antibiotics immediately since there's a chance the infection may have got into his bloodstream."

"You think that's why it presented so quickly? He just cut himself yesterday." Matty wonders.

"Not necessarily, he already had a weakened immune system from the flu. I'm just being pre-cautious."

"Should we take him into medical?" Matty asks.

"We could, if that's more convenient. I'm going to be straight with you. With all the symptom overlap, it may not have been caught this early if he was an inpatient. You threw up the red flag that may just have saved his life. Staph can be very serious, especially in compromised patients. I can put him on our mobile medical rotation. They'll come out to setup the IV and get labs. Then they'll be out at regular intervals to administer IV meds, get blood work, and help with anything else he may need. It's your choice." Doc offers.

"But it's safer at the hospital, if something goes wrong…" Matty trails off uncertainly.

"Again, not necessarily. Yes, access to medical care is more readily available, but there's also more exposure to germs and other bacteria. Hospitals are breeding grounds for them despite our best sanitation efforts. Environment can go a long way toward healing and Mac hates hospitals, but he seems at ease here. And I don't worry about him pushing the boundaries too far the way he might in his own home or even Jack's. But it's your call. I know you're very busy and understand if this isn't what you signed on for. There is no judgement," Doc explains.

"It's not that… I'm not sure what is best." Matty admits.

"Do you have an opinion on this Mac?" Doc Pierce asks noticing that Mac seems to be tracking at least some of the conversation.

"No hospital," Mac rasps.

Doc Pierce pats Mac on the knee and gathers his things as he heads out the guest room.

"Well, you knew he was going to say that." Matty huffs out a small laugh as she follows.

Doc motions her further down the hall before replying, "Yes, but did you notice what he didn't say?"

After a brief silence, Matty answers, "Go home."

"There have been times throughout the day when he's been coherent?," after Matty nods Doc continues, "Has he asked to go home even once?"

"No. He hasn't." Matty replies a bit stunned by the revelation.

"Exactly. I've seen him ask to go home when he was still in an ICU bed. He trusts you, he feels safe here." Doc returns.

"Alright, set it up." Matty agrees.

"Great. I'll make the call. I'm sure I can get them out here within the hour. They'll set up the IV and draw some blood work to confirm he hasn't contracted a medication resistant strain. It can be a lot for one person to be the sole caregiver for another, even for a short period of time. I understand Riley and Bozer didn't get the flu shot, but if you want additional help have Jack come in before I'm off shift. I'll check him over and make sure he's up to it."

"Thanks doc. I'll do that if only to keep Jack from pounding down my door when I tell him about this latest development." Matty jokes.

As soon as the Doc leaves, Matty phones Jim to let him know what's going on before he gets the medical report from Phoenix.

"I can have a nurse temporarily reassigned. That's a lot to ask of Dalton, he's still getting over the flu himself," Jim offers.

"Oh, Jack would happily volunteer regardless of his own health, but he will be medically cleared first. Jack loves Mac like family," Matty assures.

Jim sighs, he's glad Mac has Jack. Hell, he helped arrange it. Jack treats Mac like a brother, sometimes even like a son. He can't help feeling a tinge of regret though, maybe even jealousy.

"Alright," Jim finally responds.

The doorbell rings and Matty checks the time. Twenty minutes have passed, Doc Pierce must have lit a fire under the mobile medical unit.

"I have to go. They're here to set up the IV and draw Mac's labs." Matty advises.

"Of course, thanks for the update… And you know, for everything." Jim finishes lamely.

The closing credits to the original Die Hard movie are rolling, when Jack's phone rings. Riley, Bozer, and Jack all sit up a little from their respective seats around the television.

"It's Matty," Jack announces concerned before answering the call, "You're on speaker. Riley and Bozer are here. What happened? Is Mac alright?"

"There's been a complication. Apparently Mac cut himself on a broken mug sometime yesterday. Anyway, he's got a secondary staph infection that's keeping his fever up. They've started IV antibiotics and are checking labs." Matty explains.

"Is he at medical now?" Jack asks.

"No, Doc Pierce didn't think moving him was necessary. He's been added to the mobile medical route," Matty sighs, "I've set up Mac in my guest room. Listen Jack, Doc Pierce is working the 7-to-7 tonight. Go get yourself checked out. If he clears you, you can stay on the futon in my study and help with Mac's care."

"What about us?" Bozer asks.

"Yeah, how can we help?" Riley adds.

"Bozer, Riley, I'm sorry. I still can't have you exposed to the flu. You can help by staying well and doing your jobs..." Matty begins.

"…But you let Mac take care of Jack and he didn't get the flu shot this year either," Bozer protested.

"No I didn't… Well, yes technically I did, but I thought he had the shot. His medical record reflected that he had. It was only after talking with the medical staff that we discovered the chart was wrong. He went in for the shot, but had a low grade fever and didn't receive it. He even went back a couple of days later, but they were out of the vaccines.," Matty sighs, "Oh, but if you want to send some of Mac's things: pajamas, toiletries, anything you can think of that'll make him more comfortable, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"I can do that. I'll send some of my miracle chicken noodle soup too! I just made a batch today," Bozer replies happy to have a task.

"Okay, Matty. I'm grabbing my go-bag and leaving to be checked out now." Jack advises.

"Of course you are. I'll see you soon Jack," Matty returns and disconnects the call with a shake of the head.

Seeing the lost look on Riley's face, Jack suggests, "Hey Ri, why don't you package up some of that soup in the kitchen for Mac. Then, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could follow Bozer home and bring the bag he packs back to me at medical?"

Bozer looks up as if to say that's not necessary but catches Jack subtle head shake and glance towards Riley, his eyes follow to her face in understanding, "Yeah, that'd be great. If you don't mind," Bozer agrees.

Riley smiles gratefully, "I'd be happy to."

After packaging the chicken soup and helping load it in Jack's car, Riley presses the box of DayQuil into Jack's hands, "Mind returning that for me?"

Jack nods his understanding, "No problem. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to Mac. You'll get the chance to make this right."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Riley replies wiping away an stray tear, "I'm just worried about him."

Jack pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the top of the head, "I know, sweetheart, I know."

When Doc Pierce walks into medical at 18:45, Camilla announces, "You've got a patient waiting in Exam 1."

"How is Dalton?" Doc questions with a shake of the head.

"His vitals are all normal. He reports feeling quote '100% and more than capable of helping with Mac' end quote. However, he still appears a little fatigued and sounds slightly congested," Cam advises.

"Doc, how's Mac?" Jacks asks as soon as Doc Pierce enters the room.

"Since you're here, I suspect Matty's already told you that. How about you tell me how YOU are? The truth, and not that 100% garbage. AND before you insist that you're fine, you should know that I won't release you if I so much as suspect that you're hiding something from me. Got it?" Doc returns.

Jack goes on to confirm feeling a bit run down with a lingering cough and some congestion, but is more than insistent that he's up to the task of caring for Mac. Doc Pierce has been head of Phoenix Medical for a long time and is especially familiar with Mac and Jack; so much so that he's learned their tells.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Doc inquires.

"Nothing Doc, really I…" Jack starts.

"… Do you want to be cleared or not?" Doc interrupts impatiently.

"Fine. I sliced my foot yesterday on a piece of the same mug that Mac cut himself on. It was cleaned and dressed immediately though," Jack admits.

"Let me see," Doc Pierce instructs and after examining and redressing the wound continues, "Alright, I don't see any signs of infection setting in. But I do want you to keep an eye on it. I want any swelling, redness, rash, blisters, or other changes reported immediately. In fact, I think a preventative course of oral antibiotics is in order. And continue with the over the counter flu meds until the cough and congestion resolves. Also, I want you to get at least seven hours of consecutive sleep so no sitting up with Mac all hours of the night."

"So I'm clear!?" Jack asks hopefully.

"Conditionally, yes. BUT I'm adding your name to the 6PM mobile medical rotation too. They'll be checking that wound, ensuring your compliant with meds, and monitoring your vitals. If I think your own health is being compromised, I will pull you out. Is that understood?" Doc verifies.

"Yes, yes sir. Thanks Doc!" Jack replies, he'd have agreed to just about anything that meant he could see Mac.

"Alright then. Go on, get out of here." Doc dismisses.

About 30 minutes later, Matty is opening her front door for Jack.

"Hey, how's our boy doing?" Jack asks.

"He's been given first round of IV antibiotics and fluids. He fever is down to 102.8°. The MMR team will come at 6 AM, Noon, and 6 PM, but we'll be responsible for hooking up the IVs at midnight. They showed me how so I'll teach you later tonight. He's sleeping now but you can take the bag in there and sit with him for a little bit. Then you should get some rest yourself. Doc Pierce relayed your orders to me. The IVs run about an hour so I expect you'll head to bed afterward and sleep from about 1:00 to at least 8:00 in the morning, yes?"

"Yes, Matty." Jack confirms while suppressing an eye roll.

"Good." Matty returns.

Jack set Mac's bag at the foot of the bed and takes a seat on the step stool next to the bed. Mac seems to be sleeping hard, he's mouth is open and he's snoring and drooling a bit. Jack refrains from running a hand through his friends hair and risk waking him. Jack would probably have sat and watched Mac sleep until midnight if Matty hadn't run him out of the room and forced him to settle down in the study for nap. Matty returns and wakes Jack at 23:40, he is surprised to learn he took a three hour nap.

"I figured we'd keep you and MacGyver on that same medication schedule," Matty explains handing Jack the oral antibiotic and DayQuil.

After Jack complies with his medications, Matty advises that she usually has to give Mac the disintegrating nausea pill first and wait a couple of minutes. They gather up the meds, IV bags, and a bottle of Gatorade, and head to Mac's room. Mac is still slumbering away.

"Man, I hate to wake him when he's sleeping so good," Jack states.

"I agree, but Doc emphasized the importance of keeping to the schedule." Matty returns.

"Hey Mac, buddy, can you wake up for a bit?" Jack asks as he gently pats Mac's cheeks, surprised by the warmth.

"No. G'way." Mac mumbles swatting the hand away, the words cut Jack to the quick even though he suspects Mac isn't fully aware.

The movement causes his stomach to roll and he begins sucking in breaths to try and quiet the nausea.

"Here Mac, take this. It'll help." Matty offers pressing the tablet to his lips.

He opens and lets her place the medication in his mouth, then eases back as let's the pill dissolve. After a couple of minute he opens his eyes and Matty hands him the other medications and the Gatorade, which he takes without a word.

"We're going to set up another round of antibiotics and saline IVs, alright Mac?" Matty explains.

Mac brow furrows in puzzlement and he looks around the room to see who else is there. Upon landing on Jack, his eyes fill and shine with unshed tears.

"Hey buddy, don't worry. We're going to get you all better," Jack smiles, holding back tears himself.

"Jack, you… you came." Mac whispers with a sigh.

"Of course, did you think I wouldn't?" Jack asks sincerely.

Mac gives a slight shrug and looks away, but Jack reaches out and gently guides Mac chin until they are making eye contact.

"Family takes care of family, remember?" Jack assures.

"I'm sorry about…" Mac begins.

"…Shh, I promise we'll talk about all that when you're feeling better, Right now just know that you have nothing to be sorry for, and no one is upset or angry with you. Okay?" Jack interrupts.

"No one?" Mac questions uncertainly.

"No one," Jack confirms.

Mac still looks doubtful, but nods his understanding anyway.

Jack continues, "Good. Now, let's get these IVs set up."

Mac dozes off and sleeps through the run of the IVs. He wakes when Matty and Jack are disconnecting the bags. Matty is the first to notice the blue eyes tracking their movements.

"Hey there, we're all finished. We'll leave you to get some rest, alright Blondie?" Matty greets.

"Yeah, we should probably get some shut eye too." Jack adds.

Matty leaves and Jack starts to follow, but Mac grabs a hold of Jack's hand.

"Hey now, it's alright. Do you want me to stay until you fall back asleep?," Jack asks.

Mac shakes his head slightly, "Help me to the bathroom?"

"Isn't that what this is for?" Jack asks, picking up an empty urine collection container from the night stand.

"That's just for emergencies." Mac replies, disdain evident in his voice.

Jack chuckles, "Alright hoss, alright."

Jack is surprised when he has to take on all of Mac's weight to keep him from crumpling to the floor. The poor kid is limp as a wet noodle and Jack figures that this is what it was like for Mac in Africa.

When Mac tries to push him back and close the bathroom door, Jack inquires, "Whoa, you sure you've got this pal? I'll absolutely help you stay upright if you need me to, you've done as much for me."

"Nah, I'm good." Mac replies and closes the bathroom door.

'Stubborn kid,' Jack thinks ruefully listening carefully to ensure the kid doesn't fall over; it doesn't take him long to figure out that Mac didn't need help because he had no intention of standing.

Matty pokes her head into the guest room to run Jack out so they can both rest. When she finds Jack leaning against the the wall next to the bathroom door, she knows to give it a few more minutes.

Mac is overwhelmed by exhaustion after he finishes. He leans his head on the bathroom wall electing to rest for a second before making himself get up, and drifts off to sleep. Matty returns ten minutes later to find Jack anxiously checking his watch.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"I don't know. It's quiet, but he's been in there a while," Jack admits.

"Probably won't hurt to ask." Matty suggests and leaves the room again.

Jack knocks lightly on the door, "Mac, buddy, everything alright in there?"

When he's met with silence Jack tries the door, grateful to find it unlocked. He sees Mac still on the toilet, but slumped against the wall fast asleep. Jack sighs, knowing there is no way to do this without embarrassing his friend.

"Mac, come on, wake up for me," Jack encourages gently shaking Mac's shoulders, "You'll be a lot more comfortable back in bed."

Mac slowly comes around and upon realizing where he is and what's happened, flushes bright red. He scrambles to get up and Jack has to catch him when he nearly face plants.

"Hey, easy now. Let me help." Jack soothes while quickly jerking up Mac's pants from around his ankles.

The sudden movement doing no favors for his stomach as Mac moans and tries to pull away, "Jack stop."

"Sorry dude, it's nothing…" Jack begins, but trails off as Mac wiggles out of his grasp and drops to his knees puking.

Mac manages to crawl his way to the toilet, but not before also covering the front of shirt and a good portion of the tile floor in vomit. Once Mac manages to bring up more bile than Jack would have thought the stomach could hold, he collapses onto the floor laying miserably in his own mess.

"Aw bud. You're really struggling with this," Jack sighs, feeling horrible that Mac caught his flu.

Matty pokes her head in to take in the scene, "I'll be back with some water and another Zofran tablet. Once his nausea is under control, we can get him cleaned up and back to bed."

After they got Mac sitting on the toilet again, Matty hands Jack a bowl of soapy water and leaves to allow Jack to help Mac wash and change clothes. Mac is out the moment he's back in bed. Matty returns and she and Jack work to clean up with bathroom. They take the towels and sweats down and start the washer.

"Well Jack, you should go to bed. And seeing as it's now closer to 2:00, I expect you to sleep until 9:00. I'll wake you briefly at 6AM so you can take your meds, but you will be going back to sleep. Got it?" Matty instructs.

At 6:00 that morning, Mac and Jack each awoke just long enough to comply with taking their medications. Mac also had to endure a routine exam, but both men quickly turned over and went back to sleep. A little after 10:00, Jack begins to stir. Noting the time, he hops out of bed and quickly changes before making his way down the hall. Peeking in the door, he realizes that Mac is still fast asleep and heads down to the kitchen to see about some coffee and maybe some light breakfast.

"Morning Jack. How are you feeling?" Matty greets as Jack enters.

"Pretty good, actually. How's Mac?" Jack returns.

"The antibiotics seem to be working. His fever is down to 101.9 this morning. I thought we'd see about trying to get him to eat something. Any suggestions?"

Jack's stomach growls in answer.

Matty chuckles, "Of course, I guess we should get you to eat something too."

Jack looks slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, I brought the stuff to make the brown sugar cinnamon oatmeal he likes with a sliced banana in it. I'll just have the same, but without the banana; that's just weird."

"Say's the guy who puts pickles, mustard, grape jelly, and BBQ chips on his bologna sandwiches." Matty grimaces.

"I'm telling you, it's like those little cocktail franks on a sandwich with an awesome crunch!" Jack replies getting up to make the afore mentioned oatmeal.

"Gross Jack, just gross." Matty replies shaking her head.

"It's called a culinary delight." Jack calls back over his shoulder.

Mac awakes pleased to find that he is feeling a bit better. He looks down at his pajamas and groans as the memory of the bathroom incident returns.

"Hey, we thought we heard you up. We brought you some breakfast." Jack greets cheerily.

Mac looks over and notices the baby monitor for the first time, making a mental note to shut it off next time he's alone in the room. Make eats the sliced banana and a little of the oatmeal, but finishes the provided apple juice.

After Matty leaves with the tray, Jack asks, "Do you need help to the bathroom?"

Mac immediately reddens, but manages an embarrassed nod.

After Africa, Jack wouldn't dream of teasing the kid and merely helps him to the bathroom wordlessly. Thankfully, everything goes smoothly this time round.

"Thanks," Mac says once he's back in bed.

"Of course." Jack replies.

"And sorry about last time…" Mac starts.

"… You have nothing to be sorry for. It's nothing you wouldn't have done for me. We all need help sometime. You don't need to apologize for it," Jack interjects, "But while we're on the topic, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and the things I said the day before last. I didn't mean them, any of them."

"S'okay. You weren't feeling well and I did break…" Mac tries.

"… It's not okay. Apparently you weren't feeling well either, but you didn't behave like a jerk. And you didn't break that mug, it was already held together by glue. I was the idiot that decided to traipse across the floor barefooted before the mess was cleaned up. AND before you say it, the _fire_ was an accident and honestly the only thing harmed was a stupid roll of paper towels. So like I said, nothing to feel guilty about. Oh, and Riley asked me to return these to you. She feels horrible and is also anxious to apology to you," Jack explains handing Mac the box of DayQuil, "Where did you go by the way?"

"Huh?" Mac asks, fingers tracing the box of medicine.

"There was three hours between when Riley turned you away and you showed up at the convenience store half a block away. Where were you?" Jack rephrases.

"Oh, uh, I took a nap." Mac answers sheepishly.

"Alright, but where?" Jack inquires.

"On your fire escape." Mac admits.

"ON THAT COLD RAINY NIGHT! Geez, no wonder you're sicker than a dog!" Jack gasps.

Mac shrugs, "I was too tired to think."

"Well, try to get some more rest. We want that fever to keep going down." Jack urges while gently carding his fingers through Mac's hair until his boy drifts off.

**AN: I've noticed that I like to end my chapters with Mac falling asleep. Anyway, hope you are enjoying the story. Please review! I think I'll be able to wrap this story up in the next chapter or two, but no promises. Sometimes inspiration hits and the story begs to go on. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Once Bitten Twice Shy: Part 10**

It was nearing 4:00 and neither Matty nor Jack had heard a peep out of Mac's room since the medical team left at Noon. Quietly, they creep into his room to discover he is fast asleep, but the baby monitor had been switched off. Matty shakes her head and flips it back on before sneaking out.

Matty smiles once they're back in the den, "Now, I know he's on the mend. That's a very Mac move."

"Yeah, well soon enough he'll be taking the thing apart and you won't be able to just turn it back on," Jack cautions.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've worked with him long enough to know what happens when he gets his hands on electronics. I Mac-proofed the handset before I set it up," Matty returns.

Jack laughs, "We'll see, I don't think Mac-proofing is a thing."

The next few days, proved to be a battle of wills over the monitor set up in Mac's room. For the first 24 hours, they simply alternate between turning the set off and back on. The next day, Mac feels a little better so he flips the station off and decides to trace the cord back to the outlet and unplug it, hoping they wouldn't notice for a while. Reaching behind the nightstand, Mac can tell the unit isn't plugged directly into the outlet, but figures it's just some sort of surge protector. As soon as he disconnects the cord an alarm starts blaring. Mac stumbles backwards in surprise, but quickly recovers and scrambles to reconnect the device as Jack and Matty, having heard the commotion, appear in the doorway and watch. The rushed movement and loud siren depletes Mac's reserves and he sinks back into the bed and groans as he pulls the blanket over his head, completely unaware of his observers.

Matty opens her mouth to say something, but the teasing remark dies on her lips as Mac tosses back the blanket and rushes towards to toilet to rid his stomach of its meager contents. After rinsing, Mac stumbles back into the bedroom and notices he has an audience. His mind quickly processes that and, deciding he's too tired to care, he crawls back in bed without a word to either of them.

Jack finds the silence completely unnerving so he approaches the bed and asks, "Mac buddy, is there anything I can get you?"

When Mac's only answer is to turn away, Matty approaches from the other side of the bed and gently tugs the blanket down to reveal Mac's face, surprised to find his eyes shut as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Mac, what's the matter?" Matty asks truly concerned.

When Mac neglects to respond, Jack softly requests, "Mac, talk to me here. I want to help."

Mac turns back towards Jack and opens his eyes, Jack immediately notices the taunt lines that indicates Mac is hurting as Mac replies, "M'fine, Jack."

"Bullshit, you're in pain. What's going on?" Jack retorts directly.

"It's just a headache, okay." Mac admits.

"That alarm probably didn't help it any," Matty adds with a tinge of guilt.

"No," Mac sighs, "It didn't."

"I'm sorry about that Mac…" Matty begins.

"…Don't be. It was clever. You had no way of knowing that I'd have a headache when I discovered your little fail safe," Mac dismisses.

"Well, just the same, I'm sorry to have caused you to feel worse," Matty replies as the doorbell rings.

"That'll be the medical team, good, they can evaluate your headaches," Jack heads out to let them in.

"Headache, singular." Mac call after him weakly.

The medical team assures Jack that the lingering headache is perfectly normal given Mac's concussion and reminds Mac to take it easy and not push himself too hard, especially since he still has a slight fever. The next day, Mac's temperature finally drops below a 100°F.

"Alright, after 24 hours provided it stays below 100°, you'll no longer be considered contagious and can have visitors," the nurse advises.

"That's good news, man. I know Riley and Bozer are both anxious to see you," Jack encourages.

"Yeah," Mac offers half-heartedly.

Jack sighs and reminds himself not to take the kid's lack of enthusiasm personally. Jack vividly recalls not being in the best of spirits himself getting over the flu.

"Well, I know that big brain of yours has got to be bored. Why don't you start thinking of stuff to keep you occupied and we'll call them when you're cleared for company and ask them to bring those things," Jack suggests.

"Sure," Mac offers around a yawn.

"Alright Blondie, get some rest because you are to keep that temperature down. That's an order," Matty teases while leading Jack out of the room.

Mac awakes a couple hours later and quietly switches off the baby monitor, the routine has become second nature to him. He cautiously picks up the unit and breathes a sigh of relief when no alarm sounds. He traces the crease in the casing with his fingernail, but is unable to easily pry the casing apart. He retrieves his pocket knife from his belongings and starts working the crease, only to come away with a familiar residue.

"Well played, Matty, well played," Mac speaks softly to himself while planning his next maneuver.

Mac makes his way into the bathroom and rummages through the medical cabinets, but doesn't find anything he can use. He decides to bide his time and makes his way back to bed. It occurs to him that he is actually hungry. He considers journeying out to find the kitchen, but figures the adventure isn't worth the the lecture and headache.

Instead, he makes his way back to the nightstand and turns the monitor back on and asks as he sits down on the bed, "So, what's a guy got to do to get some food around here?"

Jack emerges a minute later with a dish towel draped over his forearm and addresses Mac in a bad French accent, "Yes, Monsieur. May I presume you'll be dinning off the liquid menu this afternoon?"

"You mean I have a choice?" Mac feigns shock.

"In menus, no. In soups, yes. We have tomato basil and vegetable beef. For dessert, you may choose between sauce de' apple or gelatin de' orange," Jack keeps up the pretense.

"Vegetable beef and apple sauce. Sprite if you have it. Oh, and some crackers… Please," Mac replies with a laugh.

"Very well sir," Jack bows and leaves.

After Mac manages to eat most of the food, Jack encourages him to take another nap.

"I getting pretty bored in bed all the time. You know, I let you curl up on the sofa and watch TV," Mac counters.

"Not sure the boss-lady will go for that," Jack returns.

Matty clears her throat from her position in the doorway, "The boss-lady has no objections to that so long as he lays on the couch and doesn't take anything apart."

Jack naturally wants to watch Die Hard, but Matty vetoes that. The three eventually settle on Armageddon. Mac is asleep ten minutes into the film and doesn't wake again until the closing credits.

"How'd you like that movie, hoss?" Jack teases.

"About the same as the last time we saw it, Jack. You know, there exists an entire world of cinema that doesn't feature Bruce Willis," Mac retorts.

"Well since you barely made it through opening credits, that doesn't really count as a viewing. As for your other point, I know that, but Bruce makes everything better," Jack replies smugly.

"Alright children, alright," Matty placates as the doorbell rings, "That'll be the 6 PM medical team, Jack why don't you help Mac back to the bedroom while I get the door?"

Since the medical team cleared Mac for visitors, Riley arrives bright and early the next morning.

"Hey Mac, how are you feeling?" Riley tentatively greets.

"Better. Thanks for asking." Mac returns.

"Listen Mac, I owe you a huge apology. I…" Riley begins.

"…Did you bring the supplies I asked for?" Mac interrupts.

"Yes, but…" Riley tries again.

"…Then we're all good." Mac assures.

"Well be that as it may, I still want to say this so shut up and listen already," Riley teases with no real heat in the words, "Mac, I'm sorry for how I treated you the last night I saw you. I was upset when you didn't make Jack go to medical, or so I thought, and I let that fester. Then Bozer and I got pulled away on that mission and I was worried about Jack the entire time…"

"… Hey, it's okay. I get it. I'm rather fond of the big lug too." Mac assures.

"Yes, I know. I think some part of me was jealous too, but none of that is an excuse for how I treated you. Believe me, Jack told me in no uncertain terms that I have no right to kick you or anyone else out of his home…" Riley continues.

"…Then in the next breathe, he said you'd always be welcomed." Mac figures.

"Yes," Riley confirms.

"That sounds like Jack." Mac agrees.

"But the point is I was wrong and I'm truly sorry. Jack told me that you slept on the fire escape after I slammed the door in your face; I cried myself to sleep that night. I've never been so ashamed of anything in my life. Not even going to jail. Can you forgive me?" Riley finishes.

"Already have," Mac smiles.

Riley pulls out a brown paper bag and questions, "Now about this stuff you asked for, do I want to know what you need it for?"

"Probably not," Mac huffs out a laugh.

"Well, try not to get either of us fired," Riley shakes her head with a fond eye roll.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you gave it to me if you forget I asked for it," Mac winks as he tucks the bag between the headboard and the wall for later retrieval.

"Deal," Riley easily agrees.

"So what have I missed around the Phoenix?" Mac redirects the conversation.

Riley quickly begins to catch him up on the latest news and gossip. After a while, she notices that he's struggling to keep his eyes open. She gradually speaks softer and softer until he is asleep, and then sneaks out the room. Back in the kitchen, she helps clean up the breakfast dishes. Bozer shows up and the little family works out a rotation so that Matty can get back to the office and keep everything running smoothly. Mac awakes after a couple of hours and flips off the baby monitor. He retrieves the bag of supplies from behind the bed. He dips a cotton swab in the acetone based nail polish remover and begins tracing the crease of the monitor to soften the super glue until he is able to pry the casing open. He quickly disconnects the audio relay and reapplies superglue to the edge of the casing before snapping it back together and hiding the supplies in an inner zipper pocket of the duffle Jack had brought Mac. He sinks back into bed satisfied with his work and new found privacy.

After the medical team finishes their noon visit, J.J. announces, "Good news, Mac. We're going to switch you to oral antibiotics and take you off the 06:00 and 18:00 rotations."

"But not the 12:00 rotation?" Mac inquires.

"Now, don't get greedy. Jack was only removed from the rotation a couple of days ago," J.J. counters.

"Fine. Can I at least go home? I am well enough to take care of myself," Mac tries.

J.J. laughs, "Perhaps, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen after the last time."

"I swear I'll answer the door this time! I don't want a repeat of having my door kicked in by the Phoenix SWAT team. It was hard enough explaining it to Bozer and the neighbors the first time. That's a pretty extreme response. That can't have been standard operating procedure." Mac grumbles.

"If you had provided us a real door key, it wouldn't have done down like that," J.J. offers.

"It was a real door key, just not the one to my house," Mac corrects.

"Well, just the same, you burned that bridge. So suck it up, buttercup," J.J. teases while packing up the medical supplies.

After J.J. leaves the house, Jack turns to Bozer, "Why don't you go see what he wants for lunch? You can just turn on the monitor on the nightstand and let us know."

Fifteen minutes pass and the crew still hasn't heard anything from the parent station so Matty takes action, "I'll go see what's going on."

"Hey Matty." Mac greets nonchalantly when she enters.

"Hi Mac," she smiles fondly at him before turning to Bozer, "What's up Bozer? I thought you were going to relay his lunch order."

"I… I did." Bozer replies confused.

"Well it didn't go through," Matty glances at the monitor and confirms the light is on, "Why don't you go relay it in person?"

"Uh, sure thing." Bozer replies and takes his leave.

"What did you do, Blondie?" Matty's eyes narrow in on him as she approaches the nightstand and examines the unit which still appears to be glued shut.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Mac replies while avoiding eye contact.

"I mean, the monitor stopped transmitting so chances are you've either sabotaged it or built something that is blocking the signal," Matty answers looking around the room for anything different or out of place.

"The monitor stopped working? Would you like me to take a look at it for you?" Mac offers, feigning innocence.

Matty sighs as Jack, Bozer, and Riley arrive with lunch, "No, I just want you to eat and get better."

After lunch, the team leaves Mac to nap with the promise of an afternoon movie afterward. Matty disengages the alarm and unplugs the monitor unit taking it back to the kitchen to examine. By all appearances, it seems completely untampered with.

"So the Mac-proofing didn't work out as planned?" Jack asks knowingly.

"Apparently not. I just don't know how he did it. The unit is still superglued together," Matty puzzles.

"That's an easy one. He obviously unglued and re glued it," Jack states.

"But how? I made sure there was nothing in that bathroom he could have used to dissolve it. Everything with alcohol, acetone, or acid of any kind was removed," Matty returns.

"Like I said, there ain't no such thing as Mac-proofing." Jack laughs.

Matty tosses the unit in the trash, "Yeah, I guess you were right."

"What!? Can I get that in writing?" Jack jokes.

"Don't push your luck Dalton." Matty returns straight faced.

Jack chuckles easily. The trashed baby monitor providing all the proof he needs that Mac is going to be just fine. Jack sighs contentedly enjoying having his wolf pack together under one roof without any eminent danger. Right now, in this moment, life is good and that's all he needs.

"Now Matty, when have you ever known me to push my luck?" Jack banters.

Matty rolls her eyes and heads off to join Riley and Bozer in the living room. Like Jack the junked equipment elevates her mood, and she decides to spend the afternoon appreciating her makeshift family. The terrorists, assassins, and other baddies would still be there tomorrow. Today, she would enjoy life. The type of life that others take for granted, and she and her team fight to ensure can continue to be taken for granted. Matty wasn't entirely sure what she'd find taking over as director of the Phoenix after the former director turned out to be a traitor and mole, but she never in her wildest dreams thought she'd find a family and a home. In that moment, she vows to never take them for granted.

-**The End **

**AN: Thanks again for hanging with me through another multi-chapter story and for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I so glad the new season of MacGyver has started. I love it, but admittedly am struggling with some of the transition and changes. I'm sure the talented writers at CBS will smooth a lot of that over for us as the season wears on and what they don't myself and other fan-fic authors will tackle. **


End file.
